Turtles Forever
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Sometimes four turtles and one Amelia just isn't enough. They meet their match...literally! The '03 Turtles and Amelia must team up with their '87 counterparts to stop two Shredders and their plans to get rid of ALL of the dimensions! This is the actual 2003 series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel: Hello fellow turtle fans! I'm back from Haiti and back with a new story! I actually came back a few days ago, because I had to stay in Florida for a few more days. And I had some plans with my sister when I came back, so here I am. *smiles sheepishly* Anyways, I finally got started on working on Turtles Forever since that movie won the poll! I'm trying to work on this along with the Sonic X story and then I can work on other stuff. IMT the Movie will be on hiatus again because of complications with my phone and websites and the fact that I lost my job. I didn't WANT to put it on hiatus, but I also wanted to work on summer stories...**

 **I will try to update this one on Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I just finished chapter 6 and some chapters will be short. Like, over 1,000 words short because I'm still trying to figure out how to divide this into chapters to end them on a good note. Sophia X will be updated tomorrow.**

A full moon shines brightly over the rooftops of New York City. All seems quiet...but it's not as some shady business is going on at one of the buildings. The Purple Dragons are transporting something into their truck. One of them pulls out his phone, revealing Hun as a hologram. "Boss, we're in."

"Excellent! And the goods?" He wonders, clenching his fist.

"Tons of high tech loot. Just like you said, boss. Just like you said."

Unbeknownst to them, the turtles and Amy jump onto the building in front of them...or are they the real ones? The five shadows jump down.

"Look out!"

* * *

At the lair, Master Splinter is watching one of his soap operas. "I'm afraid it's true, Kincaid. I'm not your stepbrother. I'm your half-sister."

Splinter gasps in shock at this revelation, before it gets interrupted by the news. "We interrupt this program for a Channel Six news exclusive. There was a daring robbery earlier tonight at a high-tech midtown laboratory. A nearby surveillance camera captured this image of four bizarre green creatures and a human female." Splinter gasps in utter disbelief as he stands up.

"Leonardo," the blue masked turtle jumps down from the roof, grinning to himself.

"Michelangelo!" The happy-go-lucky turtle skates in with his skateboard.

"Donatello!" The smartest turtle of the group pole vaults himself into the air.

"Raphael!" The turtle with a temper runs into the room.

"Amelia!" A brunette girl that looks to be 20 or so backflips into the room. She wears a pink strapless top with a green stripe at the top. She also wears a blue denim skirt which has black beads and a pink bow around the waist. Her necklace consists of the yin pendant while Leo has the yang one. Her ankle boots are pink. Her hair is tied into two ponytails and also has a green hair clip in her hair. They all gather in front of Sensei. All of the turtles have white eyes. Leo takes a hold of Amy's hand and she smiles.

"You rang?" Mikey asks.

"I fear you have been careless tonight, my children," Splinter reprimands. "The secret of our existence has been compromised." They give a look of shock, seeming to have no knowledge of the news report.

"What? Tonight?" Leo wonders.

"I haven't been out," Donnie denies, shaking his head. "Mikey?"

Mikey jumps onto the couch. "Negatory."

"Mater Splinter, we've been cooped up in here with you all night," Raph says in confusion.

"Yeah," Amy nods in confirmation. "I baked a cake for Leo and then we've just been spending time together tonight."

"Which was delicious and the best way to spend a night like this," Leo kisses Amy's cheek and she giggles.

"Then how in the world do you explain this?" Master Splinter points to the TV.

"The image of the four creatures is a bit grainy, but even so, you can make out what appears to be four large turtles and a blonde female," the reporter says, the five looking in bewilderment.

"It's..." Raph chuckles slightly. "It's got to be some kind of gag, right?"

"Is-Is this a prank? Are we being punk'd right now like those TV shows?" Amy laughs nervously.

"I am not laughing, Amelia and Raphael," Splinter deadpans, to which Raph crosses his arms. Amy cringes, backing away slightly. Donnie walks away from them.

"In other news, unusual underground seismic activity continues to be reported throughout Manhattan." Donnie flips to his lab, typing away.

"Here, I've got the image." The others join him to see it as grainy as before. "They _do_ look like us."

"Whoever 'they' are," Mikey retorts.

"Wait, wait, wait," Amy shakes her head, holding up her hands. "This gets stopped short by one major flaw. This is where your theory makes a downfall." She steps up to the computer, gesturing to the female on screen. "What's wrong with this picture, boys?"

"...She's a blonde," Leo realizes, looking at Amy's brown hair.

"Exactly. Last time I checked, I'm a brunette, not a blonde," Amy crosses her arms.

"That we know of," Raph snorts and Amy elbows him.

"I would never dye my hair blonde, let alone dye it in general. And I don't wear black and white together."

"Changing the issue with the hair color..." Leo glances at Raph and Amy before turning to the picture again. "Who are they fighting?"

Donnie enhances one of the men being attacked...and sees a symbol they all know too well. "The Purple Dragons!" Raph exclaims.

"So Hun's behind all this turtle-y fun?" Mikey wonders, Amy shaking her head.

"I don't know...could he really have the means to do that? If he somehow does, he's seriously lacking on eyesight," Amy rolls her eyes at the blonde hair.

April suddenly appears on a screen, showing the image from the news. "Are you guys seeing this? It's all over the news."

"We see it, April," Leo starts running. "And we're about to get to the bottom of it!" The others follow him, jumping into action.

* * *

At the Purple Dragons' hideout, Hun is walking down a hall with two of his flunkies. "It was a sweet score, boss. We grabbed all kinds of high tech goodies." Hun tries to get rid of a fly bugging him. "But the real prize is right in here." The other Purple Dragon puts the code in the keypad and the door opens in four directions. The three step inside, the other Purple Dragons waiting for them. "We got them, boss. We finally got 'em. Say hello...to the ninja turtles and Amelia herself."

However, they're not the turtles and Amy from this world. They look vastly different from the turtles and Amy that Hun's familiar with. They all have...weird belts with initials and their faces look younger. They have bandanas on their legs and arms that are color coded. They look shorter than the ones from this world. And, the elephant in the room, Amy wasn't a blonde unlike the one that's been captured. Hun looks in utter confusion.

"You were expecting maybe somebody else?" Michelangelo asks with a sheepish smile.

"Uh...I don't know who these...freaks are, but they're not the turtles and that ice freak," Hun informs them.

"Chumly, if we're not the turtles and Amy, I don't know who is," Raphael replies, the other turtles laughing. Amy just rolls her eyes.

"We _are_ them, who else could we be?" Amelia retorts to Hun.

"We, uh, we found _this_ on 'em," The bald Purple Dragon holds up sais and nunchucks while the other holds up three swords and a bo staff.

"Ninja type stuff. Right, boss?" There's also small weird purple capsules. Hun inspects one with his hand, humming to himself in thought.

"Hey," he looks to Donatello. "Don't you owe us one phone call?"

"Like I totally know who I'm calling," Michelangelo tells him.

"PIZZA DELIVERY!" The five shout with a smile, laughing as Hun gives a puzzled look to one of the Purple Dragons. He grabs Michelangelo's head and pulls him towards his face.

"What...is...this?" Hun demands, showing the purple capsule.

"That's just ooze," Michelangelo dismisses, "We fight ol' bucket breath over that stuff all the time!"

" 'Old bucket breath'?" Hun asks in confusion.

"You know, old frying-pan face," Leonardo tries to help him understand.

"Chrome dome," Michelangelo says next.

"Metal mouth," Donatello replies.

"Tin teeth," Raphael remarks.

"Stained steel?" Amy tilts her head at Hun. "How can you not know him?"

The dog growls as Hun lets go of Michelangelo, growing impatient. "What are you freaks talking about?"

Raphael just smirks, eyeing the fourth wall. "A mind like a steel trap, this one. Know what I'm saying?"

Hun eyes the fourth wall, giving him the creeps as he doesn't know anything about the fourth wall.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?" Amelia winks at the fourth wall.

"Hello, we're talking about Shredder!" Leonardo finally answers the question.

Hun gets in his face and Leonardo cringes. "What does this have to do with the Shredder?!" Hun holds up the capsule. Amelia glances at Hun angrily.

"Like Michelangelo said," Hun turns to Donatello, "It's just some mutagen we stopped Shred Head from getting his claws on."

Hun shakes the little capsule, as it didn't look like any mutagen. "Mutagen? Hmm." He curiously opens the cover and while looking at the ooze, a fly comes and takes a sip of the liquid.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you," Leonardo warns jokily. Amelia turns to him, giving him a look.

Hun flicks the fly away, irritated by it. When it hits the ground the thugs witness a shocking sight. It grows to the size of a large cat! "What the-" The fly roars as it flies up to Hun, who punches it. This time, it's done for good.

"This could really come in handy. Especially if the Shredder is back," Hun smirks as he eyes the vial that's still in his hand.

"Uh, what do you want us to do with these guys, boss?" One of the Purple Dragons gestures to the turtles and Amelia.

"I've already got four turtles and little girl to worry about," Hun waves them off as he steps out the door. "These are...superfluous."

One of them steps up, gun in hand. "Nice knowing ya, superfluous." Their eyes widen in fear, knowing that there's no way out of this one. Not without their weapons, that is. They all chuckle as they step forward, about to finish them off.

"WHAT THE!" Hun is thrown back inside, making all of the Purple Dragons drop to the ground, along with the mutagen. "No!" It opens up on impact, spilling it on the thug along with the dog. The dog barks as the Purple Dragon panics, not wanting to have the same fate as the fly.

"Get it off me!"

Amelia turns her gaze to take a good look at their saviors, her mouth dropping wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel: Ichabod, if you are reading this, stop insulting the movie because it's disrespectful to criticize my story and then promoting yours. I really hope that's not what you're trying to do. Anyway, this is the only chapter so far that's over 1,000 words because of all the action and backstory.**

"Hope you don't mind, but we let ourselves in!" Raph wields his sais as the others stand behind him.

"Actually," Mikey steps up, "It kind of looks like we're already here."

Amy's mouth opens as she looks between the turtles SHE knew and the ones that are tied up. "W-What the shell...?"

The four 80s turtles and Amelia glance at each other. "Hey, those dudes and dudette look just like us," Donatello comments.

"Don't flatter yourself," Raph rudely replies. "As far as I know, our ice princess is a brunette," he jerks a thumb at her. The Purple Dragons recover and open fire at the five intruders.

"That's our cue!" Mikey dashes forward with the others. Hun looks up, only for Leo and Raph to jump on his back, preventing him from standing up. He attempts to stand up, but is stopped by Mikey, who also jumps on him.

Raph jump kicks a thug, swinging his leg at the other. He's sent straight into Leo's opponent, knocking them both out. One of the Purple Dragons stands right in front of Leo, who looks in panic.

"Raph, look out!"

Raph, who was planning on freeing the other turtles and Amelia, turns around to see the spiked hair PD about to shoot at them. Raph spins out of harm's way while Raphael lifts his legs up, the laser hitting the solid concrete. Once the thug misses his target, Amy jumps up with a yell. She swings her leg, kicking the thug and knocking him out.

"Thanks sis!"

It comes from both the Raphs say at the same time and Amy turns to them with a weirded out look. Raph glares at his bounded counterpart, who cringes. He yells as his eyes widen, Hun punching Raph and sending him flying into the wall.

"Excuse me!" Mikey jumps on top of a PD, knocking out a female member of the gang. He jumps and sticks on the wall where the shorter turtles and Amelia are being restrained.

"Sweet! They got little initials on their belt buckles! Like superheroes!"

"Oh no," Amy mutters to herself, pointing her sword at him. "We're not doing that Turtle Titan and Blossom stuff again, Mikey!"

Taking Mikey like an easy target, two gangsters shoot at him. He swiftly jumps out of harm's reach letting the lasers hit Michelangelo and Raphael's chains, setting them free. They gape in awe.

Raph is being tossed around by Hun, rubbing his head. "Fascinating. Little help here, Mikey and ice princess?"

"You got it!"

Just like with the two Raphs, both Mikeys and both Amys say it. They give each other an awkward look before Michelangelo and Amy decide to attack.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo and Amy throw their weapons at a huge ceiling fan, making it fall directly on top of Hun. It knocks Hun away from Raph who he was about to punch.

"Cool off, dude!" Michelangelo grins, to which Mikey finds funny, but Amy does not as she grabs her sword back.

"Heh heh, 'cool off' he says."

Raph grunts, because like Amy, he doesn't find that funny. Michelangelo frees his remaining brothers and friend and they get their weapons back.

"TURTLE POWER!" They shout their battle cry.

"How can you not love these guys?" Mikey's clearly fond of them while Amy facepalms.

Hun's already back on his feet, taking a board and swinging it at Leo. He jumps backwards towards a thug. Amy backflips over to him and slides, ice forming from her feet. The thug slips backwards and bumps into the doors. The metal doors open and more PDs arrive, aiming for Leo, who's occupied with Hun, and Amy. Noticing them as they shoot at them, they swiftly jump aside avoiding another swing from Hun's board.

"Purple Dragons while I take Hun?" Leo pants as he glances at Amy.

"Purple Dragons while you take Hun," she answers, looking at him. He smiles at her slightly.

"I love you."

"I know."

They kiss each other briefly before jumping back into action. Leo lets the lasers hit the walls before landing safely. He glances at the love of his life. Amy spins around, hitting a PD with her elbow and punches him in the face. She then turns around and kicks a PD, sending him flying. Since they're getting outnumbered, they had to get out of there. He feared that more Purple Dragons could be on the way and they could hurt his wife, not that he was doubting her skills. He notices that holes are formed where the lasers were fired. He smirks as an idea forms in his head. He jumps over to the wall where the chains were and runs until he reaches the other end. The PDS follow his trail and Leo jumps down. The walls start to crack, falling towards the fighting groups. The turtles jump out of harm's way, Hun screaming before he runs. Too late as the wall falls on them all, save for Hun's hand that's holding onto the mutagen.

"Whoa! Now that was off the wall!" Michelangelo says another pun, but the moment is short lived as Raph grabs his arm.

"Come on!"

All the turtles and both Amys take off, but Donatello lags behind and snatches the mutagen containers back. "Let's keep in touch." He flees the scene, not wanting to come back anytime soon. The two sets of turtles and Amy jump away from the PD lair.

* * *

It's not long before they're safe away from danger before they decide to stop on one of the rooftops. Amy holds her stomach, kneeling slightly.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Leo asks, tending to her.

"Yeah. Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she stammers. "I just...felt sick there for a second." Leo helps her up and she shakes her head rapidly, snapping out of it. She didn't know how to make sense of it, but she wasn't worried about her physical state right now.

"Alright, time for some answers," Raph demands. "Who the shell are you guys?!"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Donatello says honestly, Raph pointing a finger at his plastron.

"Don't get cute."

"Raph!" Amy warns him, crossing her arms. "Leave them alone."

"What? Why?" He asks, looking at her. She grabs his mask tails and pulls him away to talk to him.

"Just because they look like us, though mostly," Amy glances at her blonde counterpart before pinching his ear, making him bend down to her face, "May I remind you that I'm your sister and you have to do what I say." She places her hands on her hips, gesturing to them behind her head. The turtles from their dimension laugh at them, putting their hands on their mouths. Raph growls in defeat, crossing his arms.

"We can't help it," Michelangelo places his hands underneath his chin. "We were born that way!" He bats his eyes.

"Look," Leo steps up. "We just risked our shells-" Amy pulls down his mask tails slightly. "And also butt, I-I mean behind." Amy rolls her eyes while the shorter turtles wiggle their eyebrows. Leo clears his throat. "Rescuing you from Hun and the Purple Dragons, so I think we're entitled to some answers," he finishes with a tone of authority.

"He's right," Raphael crosses his arms as the five glance at each other.

"They've earned it," Michelangelo grins, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah. They did save our lives," Amelia smiles, giving a sly smile.

"Absolutely," Donatello agrees, but they don't give anything out.

"So?" Raph looks at them expectantly. "Spill."

"You bet. Right after lunch!" They run off, to Leo's confusion.

"What? No!" They don't listen, jumping off the rooftop. They peek down to see the five jumping onto the street.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Donnie asks in bewilderment, as they themselves don't walk freely around the town.

"What the shell?" Amy questions, "Aren't they supposed to be, I don't know, hidden to the world? At least, your counterparts anyway?"

"That's it," Raph takes out his sais, about to go after them. "They're toast!"

Donnie stops him from moving. "We can't go running around in broad daylight!"

"Doesn't seem to be stopping _them_ ," Raph gestures to their counterparts, who casually interact with the citizens like everything's normal.

"Hey there. How's it going?" Michelangelo waves to two people, who just stare.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"If they get spotted by the wrong..." Donnie doesn't finish, not wanting to imagine what would happen.

"Come on. Time to call in reinforcements...which includes my lovely wife," Leo glances at Amy, who looks in confusion. She narrows her eyes in annoyance at the realization.

"Oh. Of course. I should've known this was coming."

"Just get them outside away from the open street. Love you~" Leo pecks her on the cheek as he leaves, followed by the other turtles. Amy just shakes her head as she stares after them.

All of the turtles and Amelia look on in excitement as they arrive Jay's Pizza, running inside. Amy quickly jumps down from the building rooftop, using the fire escape to help her.

The customers inside look in shock as the four turtles come in, looking happily at the place. The customers scream and run away.

"Score! No line!" Michelangelo cheers as they approach the counter.

Amy looks at Jay's, seeing the people flee. "Oh no..." She groans, running over and peeking inside.

"We'll take five large pizzas with sauerkraut, tuna fish, pretzels, and jelly beans!" Michelangelo points at the toppings, the others smiling.

"Hold everything on mine and just put ham and pineapple," Amelia raises a hand.

"You're so boring, why don't you ever go crazy?" Michelangelo demands and she places her hands on her hips. The pizza chef just looks at them before screaming, running away. Michelangelo takes the pizza he had in his hands. "Maybe they're out of jelly beans?"

Amy walks inside and sees them. "What are you guys doing?!" She demands lowly as she approaches them.

"Having pizza, duh. Not as smart as she looks, is she?" Raphael nudges Amelia. Amy glares at them in annoyance before the police arrive outside.

"Huh?" Leonardo notices them from inside. "Uh oh, the boys in blue."

"THE POLICE?!" Amy shrieks in horror.

"Let's slip out the back," Leonardo runs off with the others, Amy holding out a hand to them.

"Wait, stop!" She follows them into the kitchen as Michelangelo holds pizza boxes. As soon as they get outside, they get ensnared in a net. Amy sighs in relief, snatching the pizza boxes back and paying for the one they ate. She was only a distraction so they could be caught. The 80s turtles and Amelia protest as they're taken away.

* * *

They're thrown onto the rooftops away from the streets and protest, getting out of their net.

"What's the big idea?!"

"You totally picked the wrong-" They stop when a grey foot steps in front of him.

"Huh?!"

Master Splinter stands in front of his children.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo asks in shock.

"You...know me?" Splinter walks up to them, since this is his first time seeing them in person.

"Well, yeah, but...did you get a perm job or something?" Raphael touches his face, to his shock. "You look, uh...different."

"Come to think of it," Donatello looks around, a hand on his chin. "Everything's been looking a little different lately."

"Oh really? We hadn't noticed," Amy deadpans at them, her pigtails flying because of the wind.

"Yeah, ever since that big explosion, New York just hasn't been the same," Leonardo agrees with his brother.

"Explosion?" Donnie inquires, wanting to know more.

"Yeah," Raphael steps up, "During our, uh, battle with Shredder."

The six family members glance at each other, since the Shredder THEY knew was already long gone. More like deceased gone. Well, it depended on which one.

"The Shredder?" Leo asks.

"Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning," Splinter suggests, stepping up to Leonardo. He crosses his arms as he tries to make sense of it.

"We were mixing it up inside the Shredder's ultimate weapon, the Technodrome, trying to keep him from getting his claws on some vials of mutagen. We were looking for a way to end the fight once and for all, when Don had a rockin' idea: Use the Technodrome's own trans-dimensional portal to send it back from whence it came. Don started working his techno magic, but..." _The lasers from the Foot hit the control panel, causing it glow a light blue and everything engulfed in white._ "The next thing we knew, we were back in the city."

"And we got back to doing what we do best—taking down scuzz buckets," Raphael continues.

"Hun and the Purple Dragons," Leo deduces, which meant that they assumed they were back home when fighting the gang.

"But maybe we're not in Kansas anymore—not _our_ Kansas anyway," Donatello says, Michelangelo placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude...are you saying..."

"I'm saying the Technodrome's trans-dimensional portal might've zapped us all to a different world!" Donatello explains.

"I wouldn't put it past that stupid thing," Amelia crosses her arms.

"This Shredder of yours," Leo starts, "He's here too?"

They all shrug with sheepish smiles, indicating that they didn't have the slightest clue.

Splinter growls to himself in thought. "Our path is clear," he faces all the turtles and Amy, both current and counterparts. "Together we must find this Technodrome. It may be the only way to get these five home."

They hear Mikey's laughter and turn in surprise to see Mikey playing around with their counterparts.

"Noogie!"

Amy blinks at her counterpart's behavior.

"The sooner the better!" Raph clearly isn't happy about dealing with more than one Mikey.

"Yeah, this is already too weird for me," Amy shakes her head before her eyes droop slightly and Leo glances at her, as she looks tired.

"What's going on with you, Ames?" He asks in concern as the other two turtles just stare at Mikey and their counterparts. "Are you sick?"

"I don't...really know," She murmurs, frowning. "Why do I feel tired and nauseous all of a sudden today? Maybe I should have a check up with Donnie later..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel: Apparently someone didn't get the message...so...if there's anyone who wants to complain about this movie...please keep it to yourselves. So... _Ichabod..._ I don't want any more complaints from you because I've had enough of them. And if I get any more in the future, I'll delete 'em because so far, you're the only one who's been complaining unlike everyone else who wanted me to do this story. Whatever you have to say, don't!**

Deep down in the ground, in the Earth's core, stands a Technodrome down a tunnel. Someone's trying to get it started. "Primary engines offline."

"Blasted machine!" Two claws destroy the computer, belonging to a hand: The Shredder. Or, to be more specific, the 80s Shredder. He has a black and grey outfit, his arms and shoulders covered in spiked armory. He also wears a purple cape over his shoulder and a metal helmet and a mask that covers his whole face save for his eyes. "How does a minor battle with those annoying turtles and Blondie cause the engines too..." Something appears on the computer. "What the devil?! A temporary anomaly? It seems the trans-dimensional portal has thrown the Technodrome to an entire differently dimension." He shouts in agony, sitting in his chair and placing his hands on his cheeks.

"I hate those turtles and Blondie." He turns away in his chair, only to hear more annoying beeping. He sharply turns back. "What now?"

"Perimeter breach. Perimeter breach."

* * *

The 8 turtles, 2 Amelias, and the lone Splinter arrive in the tunnel, having tracked the Technodrome.

"You were right, uh, Donatello," Donnie says as the signal on his hand-held device he's holding beeps faster. "Tracking the recent weird seismic activity has lead us straight to the...uh..."

"Technodrome!" Leonardo shouts as they eye the source of light and find out that it's coming from the giant eyeball on the top of the war machine.

"A giant golf ball on wheels?" Raph voices his opinion on the sight before him. "That's your Shredder's ultimate weapon?"

"You'd think it'd be more threatening what with all the Shredders _we_ know," Amy mutters, crossing her arms.

"Looks can be deceiving, my wife," Leo places his hands on her shoulders from behind and she gives a small smile. She secretly liked being called that, but if Leo ever found that out, he would never let her live it down.

"Wife?!" Leonardo and Amelia ask in confusion. They both look at each other before looking away, Leonardo whistling nervously as they move away from each other slightly. Leo and Amy raise their eyebrows at this behavior, but don't question it.

"Long story," Amy waves it off. "If we have time, we'll tell you later-" She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach, bending down as she places an arm over her stomach.

"Whoa, ice princess, lay off on the sweets," Raph comments as he and Donnie help her up.

"Are you okay?" Donatello asks her in concern.

"I'm...fine now," Amy sits on the ground, holding her head. "I don't know what's wrong with me all of a sudden today. I get tired, the headaches, and now the nausea..."

"Is this Y'Lyntian related?" Leo wonders in thought, as she was still an Y'Lyntian, but now unofficially as they disbanded. She still retained her Queen status, but that part of her life was pretty much over at this point.

"No," Donnie shakes his head. "The crystal she gave away shouldn't affect her if she's not wearing it." Their counterparts just glance at each other in confusion as they had no clue what they were referring to.

"Maybe it's Y'Lyntian puberty," Mikey snickers, Amy and Raph giving him a look.

"I'm in my 20s, so therefore, it ain't no dang puberty," she retorts to him.

"Do you wanna rest and maybe go back home?" Leo bends down to her in concern.

"Wha-no! Leo, no, I am not going back home. I'm fine," she insists as she glances at him. Leo nods at her argument, kissing her cheek.

"Okay. But if something else happens, I'll help you the best way I can."

"Whatever it is, it seems like it hurts like shell," Donatello comments as he looks at her.

"You wanna switch places and see how it feels then?" Amy deadpans, Leo helping her up.

The Shredder sees them on screen, looking very surprised and shocked. "8 turtles and 2 Amelias? I don't know how this came to be. But soon, there will be none," Shredder presses two buttons.

A whizzing sound is heard, the Technodrome opening its gates. This alerts the group and they take fighting stances.

"Destroy them!" A voice says. "All of them!" Two mutants, a rhino and a warthog, emerge along with Foot soldiers wearing purple carrying various weapons.

"With great pleasure, Master Shredder!" Rocksteady affirms, both him and the warthog holding laser guns.

"Bebop and Rocksteady?" Donatello asks, the others pulling out their weapons.

"Say your prayers, turtles," Bebop taunts as they all charge forward. They bombard the group with their lasers, the turtles and Amelias looking in shock.

"Uh, so, how do you guys normally handle these situations?" Leo wonders as they continue their assault. Their counterparts share a toothy grin.

"TURTLE POWER!" They all shout, charging into the fight as Leo looks in shock.

"Okay, what is up with the whole turtle power thing?" Amy mutters, as she was just going to assume it was something like their 'it's ninja time' catchphrase back when they were in 2105.

"Don't ya just love these guys?" Mikey points with his thumb. "COWABUNGA!" He runs after the others, his brothers and sister staring.

"Geez, it's like having SIX Mikeys now!" Raph holds his head in annoyance and disbelief. They have no choice but to jump in. Splinter kicks one away while Leo bends down, hitting one and it explodes. He looks down in shock as he's never seen anything like that before.

"Robots?"

"Exploding robots!" Mikey corrects with a laugh while Leo just cringes at the thought. They continue firing, Leonardo and Donatello dodging them narrowly. He looks up at the ceiling and laughs, forming a plan.

"Prepare to be plasmarized!" Rocksteady declares.

"I don't think so!" Leonardo jumps on Donatello's back and kicks some dirt off the ceiling, landing on Rocksteady as the others had moved away. He sticks his head out of the sand. Michelangelo flips a robot over with his shoulders as Donatello easily defeats one by swinging his bo staff. Leonardo lies down on his back, spinning a robot around using his feet.

"I'm gonna pulverize you shell heads!" Bebop shouts as he continues firing.

"Sure," Raphael throws him over his shoulders onto the ground. Amelia jumps up and kicks a dagger off from the wall, using others to trap Bebop. She lands while holding onto one.

"Just as soon as you get out on parole," Raphael laughs at the mutant, him and Amelia high fiving each other.

Mikey laughs at the joke, swinging his nunchuck at a robot. "Cut it out, guys! I'm trying to fight here!"

"Yes, please, go on," Amy deadpans as she turns to the two. Bebop gets hearts in his eyes as he stares at her and she rolls her eyes before turning around and freezing a robot.

"Whoa!" Amelia's eyes widen. "How come no one told me she has powers?"

Amy leaps into the air and swings her sword, firing a powerful ice blast that destroys five robots. Splinter spins his staff, attacking a robot. Donnie jumps up and easily defeats one by smacking one with his staff. Raph spins and kicks one, cheering.

"Yeah, who wants some!" He rolls and defeats one, slicing another in half. He stabs one and it explodes before he jumps up and slices through two. He leaps and spins, defeating more. Donatello uses his bo to roll straight at Raph's targets, eliminating them all. Raph looks disappointed, placing his hands on his hips as he looks up.

"Strike!" Donatello yells triumphantly.

"I'll give ya a strike!" Raph shakes an angry fist at him, muttering angrily. Amy turns to him after defeating a Foot robot, walking over and pinching his neck slightly. Raph staggers in place before falling to the ground. Michelangelo glances at his counterpart.

"Wow, what a hard case," he comments, pointing at Raph. "How did she do that?"

"Bro, I could tell you stories," Mikey replies, "But sis? She's unpredictable! It's a wonder she can put up with us!" Shredder is watching the whole thing from inside the Technodrome.

"Ahh! Blasted turtles and Blondie!" He slams down the screen, a pink...thing appearing on his screen.

"Shredder! You bungling idiot!" He sounds like a person with a sore throat trying to speak while squeezing his windpipe and burping at the same time. While also being annoying to Shredder, to say the least.

"I'm in the middle of something here, Krang," Shredder dismisses, wanting to hang up as soon as possible.

"First, you get us stuck in this infernal dimension, and now you struggle GRAO! To defeat these primitive creatures? If my troops from Dimension X were here..."

"Oh quit nagging about 'Dimension X'," Shredder interrupts, having enough of it. "We're having enough trouble in THIS dimension! Can't you see there are EIGHT turtles and TWO Amelias?"

Then a sudden realization hits him.

"Wait. That's it. Of course!" He turns back to his computer. "If this dimension has its own version of the turtles and Amelia, perhaps it has its own Shredder as well!"

"Oooo!" Krang looks in interest. "And maybe even its own Krang." He continues speaking, but Shredder cuts him off by turning on the emergency power.

"Emergency power now online."

"Excellent. Now, let's buy ourselves a little time," Shredder pulls a lever and the Foot robots all self-destruct, surprising the turtles and Amelias.

"What the..." Raph mutters before they move away from the explosions. One of them sets Bebop free and he runs, Rocksteady pulling himself out of his hold. They run back to the Technodrome in panic past all the fires, but the door starts to lift itself up.

"Hold the door!" They manage to jump inside just in time. Mikey and Donatello peek from behind a rock and Amy gasps sharply, moving her arm and creating an ice shield around them. The Technodrome fires a laser at the wall, all of them ducking from the debris. Leo pushes Amy to the ground, protecting her in case her powers failed. The Technodrome starts to move into the wall, blasting another boulder in its path.

"Come on!" Raph exclaims and Amy drops the shield. They run out from their spot, following after the Technodrome. "They're making a run for it!" The machine fires a laser from behind, dropping rocks on them. They jump up to avoid them, Leo grabbing Amy and leaping away from an incoming rock. Donatello and Splinter jump out of the way, and the rocks leave them trapped inside. They all gasp as they see their predicament.

"Ames," Leo turns to the brunette. "Can you get us out?"

"Pfft, can I get us out, he asks," Amy retorts as she steps up to the wall, her palm glowing blue. Everyone else smiles at her.

* * *

The Technodrome has gotten away, now sitting in another tunnel. Shredder thinks to himself as he sees zero results for Krang.

"Hm, nothing comes up for 'Krang' in this dimension." There stands a humanoid robot that holds a pink alien brain, with eyes and mouth for a face.

"WHAT?!" Krang demands, crossing his arms.

"Shredder, on the other hand..." The Utrom Shredder comes up on screen. "There he is. And he is magnificent." He stands with his arms crossed, his gauntlet glinting. The footage was from his first fight with this dimension's turtles and Amelia. He punches Raph onto the ground. "What strength." He strikes Mikey and he lands on the ground of April's shop. "Such power!" Utrom Shredder fires a powerful blast from the Sword of Tengu. "Oh, how I've longed for an ally such as this!" 80s Shredder puts a palm to his face. "So unlike the sniveling idiots that I've been forced to suffer."

"I'm right here," Krang deadpans, annoyed. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" He croaks again.

"Now...to find him," Shredder types away, using his computer to search for the whereabouts of this Shredder. He doesn't find him on Earth, but on a different planet.

"Hm, strange. He's offworld," Shredder comments, as he didn't watch the part where Utrom Shredder was exiled by the Utroms. "No matter. I will program the matter transporter to beam him to us directly." The computer lights up, acting as the matter transporter and a beam forms behind them. "This is a turning point, Krang. The world will tremble before the combined power of Mighty Shredder and his..." Shredder looms over the beam, as Utrom Shredder is brought upon the Technodrome...


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel: I split this chapter into two chapters so that it's not too long. By the way, I decided to refer to the 80s turtles and Amy by their full names until they meet the Prime Turtles, which isn't for a while. And I have almost 20 minutes to go! Yay!**

"Huh?!" 80s Shredder gives a confused look at the...thing inside the imprisoned ice. "Pink slug?" Unfortunately, he didn't watch that far ahead to know that the Shredder in this dimension is an Utrom, a species of alien that are friends to the turtles and Amy. Unlike the peace-loving race, Shredder was far from 'peace-loving.' 80s Shredder taps the ice slightly, looking disappointed.

"Ohhh! I wanted a super sinister ally!" He droops at his supposed failure as Krang walks up to him in his body.

"Oh I don't know," On the inside, Krang was loving this, "He looks alright to me. Grao!"

* * *

Later on, they're trying to figure what exactly the Utrom is. "Could that puny creature actually be this dimension's Shredder?" He doesn't believe it to be likely, as it was the only entry. Utrom Shredder has been melted, being tended to by a machine behind them. "Quiet."

The machine turns on. "Commencing cryo-regeneration." It zaps Utrom Shredder before overheating and causing an explosion. 80s Shredder tries to shut it off, but it does that on its own.

"Fool! You overcooked him, didn't you?" Krang scolds as he approaches Utrom Shredder. 80s Shredder tries to figure out what's wrong from his end.

"I did everything exactly right," He rushes over to Utrom Shredder, who shows no signs of life. "It should have worked. It should be alive," he waves away some of the smoke.

"You botched it. You botched it!" Krang accuses, 80s Shredder looking very annoyed with him. He growls in frustration, chasing after Krang, having had enough. He grips the alien's neck.

"You forget who you talk to, you whimpering-" Krang smacks him in the face with one of his tentacles. "Worm." Krang hits him again, which has no lasting effect. "I am the Shredder!"

Utrom Shredder wakes up at that statement, but it goes ultimately unnoticed by either of the bumbling idiots.

"I know who you are," Krang punches him in the struggle. "Let go!" He hits him, but it again has no effect.

"What fools are these?" They hear a gravelly voice, the Utrom standing up. "So weary of life."

"Wha...?" Krang asks in confusion as 80s Shredder turns around sharply.

"Huh?"

"That they take the name of the Shredder!" He speeds over so that he's standing behind them. " _My_ name, in vain!"

80s Shredder and Krang look at each other in confusion, for one because they had no idea what he was talking about, and for two, that the small creature could speak. They turn back to the Utrom, who snarls in anger and lunges forward, knocking the both of them into a window. They lay on the ground as Utrom Shredder stands up, the two looking at each other in surprise. Obviously, they gave him less credit because of his small size. The Utrom growls at them, further enraged.

* * *

After Utrom Shredder has calmed down (for now), 80s Shredder shows him around the Technodrome, as him and Krang are making preparations. "And this is our engine room—currently under repair, unfortunately."

Utrom Shredder still has that snarl on his face, as he doesn't look pleased at all. 80s Shredder gets a call and looks at his phone.

"Oh, excuse me, most honored guest," 80s Shredder bows at him with a smile before answering the phone. Utrom Shredder just growls, as he doesn't seem to find anything pleasing about his surroundings. "Krang? What's taking so long? I can't keep this alien entertained forever!"

"All is ready," Krang remarks, chuckling. "Mighty Shredder. Just give the word." For some reason, 80s Shredder puts on a gas mask over his mouth plate.

"The word, you smug slug, is given."

Krang just snickers, hanging up. Suddenly, a mysterious green smoke appears from the air vents, the doors closing. Utrom Shredder growls as this is clearly a trap. The Foot Ninja holding him rushes to the other door, only for that one to close as well. Utrom Shredder turns around.

"You!"

80s Shredder backs away slightly in alarm as Utrom Shredder growls, his strength causing the Foot robot to fall to the ground. 80s Shredder just stares as Utrom Shredder breaks free and attacks him.

"Little man," he starts as 80s Shredder struggles, "You have made a grave...a grave..." Foam appears in his mouth as the gas gives its effect on him. "Grave..." He tries to resist it, but is eventually subdued by it, falling unconscious right on top of 80s Shredder. 80s Shredder quickly puts the Utrom down on the floor, not wanting to take any chances of the...creature attacking him once more. Not only that, he was kind of suffocating his face.

* * *

"I thought he could help us defeat the turtles and Amelia," he says to Krang, as Utrom Shredder has been restrained in ice. "But he...he's insane!"

"Perhaps we may still learn something useful," Krang puts down a box, revealing a sharp knife inside. He squawks, picking it up. "Dissecting it, hmm?"

An alarm goes off, alerting them, along with Bebop and Rocksteady, of an intruder. "Intruder alert, intruder alert." An explosion occurs right in front of them, several Foot Ninjas being kicked away, defeated. This shocks them all, as this hasn't happened before. At least, not with the turtles and Amelia they knew. No, this was someone new they hadn't met yet from the dimension they're currently in.

And that someone is Karai as she flips out of the smoke, holding swords. Her hair is mostly on the left side, wearing black and red armor. Bebop and Rocksteady shout in shock at the glaring kunoichi. She sees Utrom Shredder and his state, jumping into action and slicing him free.

"I am called Karai," she explains, Krang and 80s Shredder cowering from the swords. She twirls them away from their faces. "I am _his_ daughter."

"Not much of a family resemblance," 80s Shredder whispers to Krang, and for that remark Karai kicks him to the ground. Krang gives a scared look to Karai, whimpering. This girl was certainly dangerous.


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel: Well...thank you for not complaining this time, Ichabod. And Sapphire, if most of the chapters are at least 1,000 words, they're going to be THAT short. I'm not even done with this story yet, I couldn't work on anything yesterday.**

Meanwhile, the 8 turtles and 2 Amelias are still trying to track down the Technodrome. But this time, they have the Battle Shell to help them out. And Donatello's tracker, if they might add. What they don't know is that a helicopter is trailing them down.

The 2 Donatellos sit up front, Master Splinter standing between them. "According to this," Donatello looks at the tracker, "The Technodrome's close."

The helicopter moves away, Amy turning around in confusion as she sees nothing. She narrows her eyes before she sees a van approaching the Battle Shell. A laser is fired at her and she goes falling down. Hun rams into the Battle Shell, knocking down to the ground. Amy gasps as she stands up, running over to the car.

Donnie gets out through the door. "Everyone alright?" He glances down at Amy, who gives him a thumbs up. The others emerge from the fallen vehicle. "What the shell?"

Everyone stares as the Purple Dragons emerge, Hun walking up on top with his dog, who barks. They reveal a dog mutant from the back of the van, the transformation by the Purple Dragon from before being touched with the mutagen having occurred. He growls at them, Amy's eyes widening.

"Hun, you didn't tell us you had family in town," Raph retorts as the 2 Donatellos and Splinter jump down from the Battle Shell.

"And you didn't tell me your doppelgangers were carrying superpowered mutagen," Hun accuses, the dog mutant growling again.

"What's he talking about?" Leo demands to his counterpart. Leonardo glances at his genius brother, who glances at the vials of purple mutagen he still has on him. The mutant jumps out of the van, snarling at them. They all gasp at how large it is.

"A dog," Amy murmurs as she backs away slightly, "It just had to be a dog!"

"That stuff barely splattered my man here," Hun kneels down and gestures to the former PD, who advances on them. "Imagine what I could do with more!"

They all jump away as the mutant rams into the Battle Shell, all of them spreading out. It crawls around and leaps, Master Splinter jumping and smacking it with his staff. The mutant rubs his nose before knocking Splinter into the Battle Shell. Donatello leaps and lands near an alley, Hun approaching him.

"Give me that mutagen!" He demands to the turtle.

"I don't think so!" Leo appears out of nowhere, kicking Hun and disorienting him a little. Leo attempts to attack once more, only to be tackled by the dog mutant. He gets thrown into a building nearby. The dog mutant approaches him, snarling. Splinter hears it and looks up, gasping as he sees Leo's predicament.

"Leo!" Donnie yells as they rush over to him.

"Leo!" Amy shouts, the dog mutant raising a claw above them. Amy's nose twitches before she sneezes, the dog mutant being distracted by her snot.

"No!" Splinter runs over to them, flipping a switch from the Battle Shell and firing missiles.

"Incoming!" Raph warns and they move away just in time for the dog mutant to be hit. Raph lands on the street, covering his head with his arms. Some fur lands on Amy during the explosion, which no one notices. Hun crashes against a pole, another one hitting him in the stomach. Splinter emerges from the Battle Shell, the others rushing to his aid.

"Father! Are you alright?" Leo asks him, bending down to help.

"I...believe so," Splinter accepts his hand, helping him up. The 80s turtles and Amelia glance at each other in confusion.

"Father?" Leonardo wonders, as they don't refer to their master as such.

"Saved by my allergies. Now that's something I don't wanna talk about ever again," Amy rubs her throat. She looks down at her hand to see a rash, her eyes closing in half. Leo turns to her, sensing that something's wrong with her.

"Ames?"

Amy falls onto the ground, coughing harshly and they give a look of shock. Leo's eyes widen and he moves her hand gently to see a rash on her throat, which is swelling.

"Ames?!"

"My daughter!" Splinter looks at her in concern, the others having no idea of what's happening.

"It must be the dog fur from what that thing was," Donnie theorizes as Leo picks her up in his arms. "Remember when she said she was allergic to them? I guess it applies to mutant fur as well. She's having an allergic reaction to the fur!"

"We need to take her to the hospital!" Mikey jerks a thumb behind him.

"No...hospital," Amy manages to say through her labored breathing. "Allergy...medicine...helps."

"Ice princess," Raph looks at her seriously, "Where do ya keep your allergy medicine?!"

"L..." Leo bends down to her mouth as she tries to speak. "Lair..."

"Lair...the lair! Come on, we gotta hurry and give her the medicine!" He turns to the others in urgency and they nod in understanding.

"Whoo hoo! Time to hit the sewers, my brothers!" Mikey wraps an arm around his counterpart and Leo's shoulders. The others glare at him, Amy turning to them with an angry look. Mikey and the 80s turtles smile sheepishly.

The five cheer as Michelangelo tries to get a grip on the manhole cover. "These things are a lot heavier in your dimension!" He grunts, cringing.

"Outta the way, tubby," Raph says, the sound being heard as Hun starts to wake up. "Alright, everybody into the pool." He moves the pole off him, growling.

"Phew, your sewers really stink!" Michelangelo comments as they jump down into the sewers.

"Um, you don't have any nostrils," Donnie points out, "Except for Amelia."

"Touche," Michelangelo agrees with him.

"Yeah, and he has a point. It smells worse than the friends I hang out with!" Amelia retorts from inside the sewer.

"Hey," Raphael says, offended as he leaps inside. As Donatello grips the outside of the circle, he looks up at Raph.

"Hey, what about the Technodrome?" He points out, as that was still a priority. Raph bends down to him.

"That crate moves about as fast as you guys," he retorts, Donatello's eyes widening as he thinks it over. "We'll catch up to it because I'm not letting my sister die!" He pushes Donatello into the sewers.

"Hey!"

"Not now, not ever," Raph stands up, a little worried about Amy's condition. He starts to crawl inside, only for Hun to barge up to him from behind. He leaps into the air, grabbing Raph and tackling him to the water, to the shock of the others. Hun grabs Raph and throws him away. Donatello backs away, Hun stepping on his stomach. He bends down and snatches the mutagen from his belt.

"Ha! Mine. Hun wins again," he grins in triumph at the others. Leo grits his teeth, looking down at Amy as she begins to choke from her throat. It was already getting harder for her to breathe as her throat looks worse with larger red bumps.

"You take care of him, I have to give Ames her medication!" He runs in the other direction, Amy clutching onto his shoulders for dear life.

"I'll go with you!" Donnie calls out, running after him.

"Umm, you might wanna take a closer look, Mr. Winner," Michelangelo informs Hun, who looks at the mutagen in confusion to see that it's oozing onto his knuckles. He cringes and screams in horror. Raph jumps in the air, kicking Hun in the stomach. Some of the ooze lands on Raph's foot as Hun goes down. Donatello jumps on his stomach, the mutagen flying out of Hun's hands. Donatello catches it and Hun sits up, rubbing his arm.

"Get this crud off!" Raph jumps on his back, running to the others.

"Let's _not_ stay in touch!" Donatello waves the mutagen as they take off. "Now let's make sure Amy's okay!"

"Noooo!" Hun shouts in lament. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" He thrashes around, the mutagen taking effect on him...


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel: Just so we're clear, I am NOT doing the reboot right now. I put up the poll so that people can decide now instead of later since I've already seen the few episodes online. The reboot had some funny moments, sue me if I put up a poll 2 months early. As for the three questions I got, no I'm not doing the 1987 show, because it's 10 seasons which is too much for me. Plus, I don't really like the animation. I wasn't even born until 12 years later...**

 **If I have to be honest, I have no idea where the uncut version of this movie is. I found the cut movie on a website I use to watch animated shows frequently. Same goes for Rise of TMNT. Even if I wanted to add deleted scenes, I wouldn't because I have other stories planned.**

 **And for the last question, the 2012 turtles and Amelia don't exist. Why do you think they weren't shown by Shredder? This came out three years before that show was even created. So it wouldn't make sense for those counterparts to be here as well. Besides, they already had a crossover with the 80s turtles and Amy. Twice.**

 **And to Natalie, I'm actually starting to grow on the new Leo. He was kind of acting like a leader in the second episode and he is funny. So I'm gonna give the reboot a shot to watch.**

Hun has stopped screaming, now walking through the sewers. A large and ominous shadow can be seen on the walls. Large green legs step onto the water. A large unknown creature approaches a tunnel, confused as a bright light approaches him. The creature has to cover himself from being blinded by the brightness. A pathway lowers down in front of him, out stepping armor that was known too well.

The Shredder. Back in his armor.

Karai walks up to him as the Shredder recognizes the mutant.

"Hun, my old...friend," he hesitates at the word. Hun uncovers his arms, revealing his white eyes. He now has sharp claws on his hands and on the back of his shell.

"You..."

"Having a bad day?" Shredder teases. Hun shows his teeth, clearly angry.

"Look what they've done to me." He looks at his green arm before clenching his fist. "Accursed turtles and that pink freak.

"Perhaps we have common cause once again, you and I," Shredder steps up to him. "Yes." Hun kneels down, swearing his loyalty to him once more.

"Yes...master," he places his hand on Shredder's arm. They walk back inside...into the Technodrome.

* * *

Back at the lair, Donnie and Leo look down at Amy, the swelling having gone down. "Okay, I administered the medicine," Donnie looks down at a needle filled with purple liquid. Mikey is wrapping up Splinter's injured arm. "She should be waking up soon."

"Thank you, Donnie," Leo sighs in relief as Amy opens her eyes slowly, all of the turtles in her eyesight.

"She's wakin' up!" Raph informs them and Leo smiles down at her, trying not to cry.

"Hey Ames...how are you feeling?" He whispers softly.

"Like shell," She deadpans, Mikey laughing.

"Dudette, your face looked so gnarly! Are you sure you're not a mutant?" Michelangelo wonders, Raph elbowing him in the arm.

"Luckily the medicine turned her face back to normal," Donatello examines her, feeling her face. "Whoa! Her face feels like marshmallows."

Amy looks annoyed as the other 80s counterparts start moving around her cheeks with their hands. "Is it really that soft?" She mutters before feeling her chin and her eyes widening. "Oh yeah..." She narrows her eyes in realization.

"Wait a minute, stop touching my face!" She swats them away. "That's not the issue!"

"You need to tell me how you do it," Amelia gives her a look.

"All seriousness, though...My head is pounding," Amy sits up, holding up her head.

"Don't scare me like that," Leo hugs her tightly, nuzzling her forehead. "I don't plan on losing my wife anytime soon."

"Sorry," She giggles slightly.

"Is that a gnarly side effect of the medicine?" Mikey wonders and she shakes her head.

"No, there's no side effects...that I know of."

"I am just glad you are alright, my daughter," Splinter walks up to her.

"Thank you, Master Splinter," she bows her head.

"Leo, can I talk to you for a second?" Donnie leads his older brother away, glancing at his sister. "When I examined Lia like you asked me to...there was something else."

"Something else?" Leo looks confused. "What could that possibly be?"

"Well...I didn't realize it at first...and I know you two have been married for a little while, but...have you two done anything...strenuous in the past month or so?" Donnie clears his throat, as he looks uneasy. "Anything for your...marriage?"

Leo thinks about it. "Well...n-no."

Donnie raises an eyebrow at him, sensing that he's lying.

"Okay...yes, but that was it, I swear. Why?"

"Well...it hasn't been that long, but...Lia's...well..."

"What? Is she sick?" Leo gives a worried look. "I don't think she can take another hit right now with the nausea and just now-"

"Leo," Donnie interrupts, "That's what I'm talking about. Lia's...pregnant."

Leo's eyes widen as he looks at Amy, who's talking with the 80s turtles. He was so stunned he couldn't believe it. "P-Pregnant? Are you sure?"

"She's shown all the symptoms and the tests prove it. The lack of sleep, the nausea, the headaches...As hard as it might be to believe, Lia...is having your baby."

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY?!" Leo exclaims in surprise, everyone turning to him in shock.

"What did you just say?!" Raph demands, shocked.

"Dudes...I'm gonna be an uncle!" Mikey cheers and Leo looks very embarrassed as he didn't mean to reveal that out loud.

"And I a grandfather," Splinter gives a proud look.

"W-What...?" Amy looks the most shocked.

"Oh wow, congratulations!" Leonardo pats her back.

"Got a bun in the oven, huh?" Raphael winks at her.

"Radical!" Michelangelo cheers as Amy stares at Leo, who looks away awkwardly.

"Congrats!" Amelia grins at her counterpart.

"Whoa, this is so exciting!" Donatello smiles as Amy turns her attention to Donnie.

"It's...it's true? I'm...pregnant?" She squeaks out the word, though on the inside she was beaming with joy. It's hard for her to speak as she's speechless. "But Leo and I...we didn't..."

"Um, honey," Leo steps up to her. "Don't you remember when our brothers were out rooftop running with Splinter and-"

"Stop, I think we got the idea," Amy covers his mouth as she stands on her feet, bouncing on the soles of her feet. She has no time to continue the conversation further as Donnie notices that the Technodrome's signal is gone.

"Huh? I don't understand it. The tracking system was closing in, and then, suddenly, poof," he explains. "Static. It's like the Technodrome disappeared."

"Any idea what we should do next?" Leo offers to the others. The 80s turtles and Amelia all volunteer, raising their hands. Leo frowns, crossing his arms in a knowing way. "Other than going out for a slice?"

The 80s counterparts glance at each other before lowering them awkwardly.

"I told you you can't brainstorm with these goofballs. They ain't got no brains," Raph points to his head.

"Hey! We resemble that remark," Raphael jokes, him and his family roaring in laughter. Amy, Leo, and Raph just stare at them, glancing at each other before facepalming. Leo looks at Amy, holding her hand with a smile. Right now, he wasn't concerned about their counterparts. He was so happy about the fact that him and his wife were having a baby, he could cry.

"I never dreamed of...having a baby," he smiles softly.

"Me neither, but...we didn't plan this," she glances at him. "Do you think...it's too soon? That we're too young?" She bites her lip, turning to him. "My mother had me when she was 21 and my father couldn't handle it, he..."

"What? No!" He denies, shaking his head. "Stop with this talk right now. Ames, I love you. Of course I want to have a child with you no matter how old we are. We're not going to end up like your parents because what we have is strong. To me, you're my sun and that's what I love so much about you. And we're going to have a beautiful baby. I don't even care if it's a boy or girl."

Amy smiles at him, feeling relieved and having no more doubts. "I love you too..."

"I...I don't even know how to be a parent, I..."

"Leo," Amy cuts him off, noticing how he's feeling. "It'll be okay. I'll help you. And besides...we'll be parents!" She squeals slightly and he laughs at her, happy as well as he picks her up and spins her around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel: Forgot to answer a question from a while ago. Yes, Amy has flown besides the Battle Shell before and she does it in this movie too. I don't know the exact symptoms for pregnancy at the first trimester since I'm young. And...*stifles a laugh* Yes, Leo and Amy had...the birds and the bees. *laughs* Oh man, that woke me up real quick.**

The Technodrome's repairs are underway, ordered by Utrom Shredder himself. The Foot Clan get to work as they plan to make a few changes to the...idiotic ship, as useful as it is on the inside. Utrom Shredder approaches the control room.

"How go the repairs, Karai?"

"Very well, father," she reports. "The technology of Dimension X is ridiculous, but once revised with Utrom science, it will prove devastating."

"Yes, the two merge well together," Utrom Shredder agrees as new Foot Bots are being made above him. He looks at himself. "This new body is proof of that."

"And more proof—their robotic Foot soldiers," Karai and her father walk past the purple ones. "Clumsy, weak, almost..." One of the operatives rips off a head. "Cartoonish." The operative throws the head away into a pile of discarded parts. "But now..." The new Foot Bot fires lasers, easily defeated the old one. "With the proper modifications, lethal. Our human troops have also been upgraded, by analyzing the mutagen that has affected Hun, we have successfully engineered our own mutant army."

A human operative gets affected by the ooze, his teeth turning into fangs until he finally turns into a mutant beast.

"Soon, I will bring this world to its knees!" Utrom Shredder declares, "And then-"

"Wait! Stop!" Two Foot robots are taking away 87 Shredder's chair, which he doesn't like at all. "Come back here with my command chair! That's an order!"

"And then perhaps the world of my...worthless counterpart," Utrom Shredder finishes, walking past the surveillance room. "Infinite possibilities have been opened to me thanks to this...Technodrome." The doors open to the computer room and Karai stops at the entrance. "I shall rule a multiverse, Karai." The doors close behind him. "Computer, this is the Shredder. I wish to learn about alternate dimensions. Show me...everything!"

The computer starts to power up and he laughs evilly.

* * *

"Listen guys," Leonardo starts, "We've tangled with Shred-Head and his Technodrome plenty of times."

"Oh really?" Amy deadpans, crossing her arms.

"In fact, we've got all kinds of special anti-Technodrome gear back home for just such an occasion," Leonardo finishes.

"Special anti-Technodrome gear?" Leo looks in surprise, as does Donnie.

"Certainly," Donatello explains, "But like Leonardo said it's back in our home dimension. We'll need to build some kind of trans-dimensional portal stick to get there—a gateway into other dimensions, but small enough to fit into most overhead compartments."

Donnie and Leo give dumbfounded looks at the explanation. "Donnie, whatever he's talking about, can it be done?" Leo wonders.

"We've seen time-travel windows, cyber-mat transporters, but a dimensional portal in a stick? It sounds, well, silly. No offense," he states to his counterpart. Amy rolls her eyes, stepping up to him.

"It didn't seem so silly for the Daimyo or Lord Simultaneous. You know, who possess a magical war staff and a time scepter? Those both took us to other dimensions separately AND 1406!" She points out to him and he smiles sheepishly.

"Those don't count."

"Oh yeah, sure, they don't, but it still happened," Amy places her hands on her hips.

"Lia, think about it. A dimensional portal, in a stick! It's not possible," he argues.

"I can't argue with science, but you on the other hand?" She scoffs at him. "One day it could be a portal gun, but you still wouldn't believe it."

"Hey, who's the mechanical genius in this family? You? Or-"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Leo steps between them, holding out his hands. "Stop fighting, you two."

"Come on, Mr. Wizard," Donatello leads him to his counterpart's computer. "It'll be easy."

"Hmph," Amy crosses her arms. Leo deduced it could be mood swings, if she was that far along. If it was, he had to be careful or he could find himself without a wife and son. Or a daughter. Whichever it was, he would still love his child.

* * *

The Technodrome continues to undergo its drastic changes, but Krang doesn't seem happy with Utrom Shredder using its services. He bangs on the door, in his man body, annoyed. "You're not the only one who needs to use the trans-dimensional portal, you know? Open up!" He demands, "What are you doing in there, anyway?"

A dark shadow looms over him, revealing it to be Karai. She pulls Krang out of his body and he dangles from her grip.

"My body!" He gasps in shock as she pulls him to her eyesight.

"Insolent slug. The Shredder's business is his and his alone," she drops him onto the ground in front of her feet. "Do not seek to interrupt him again."

Just then, the doors open and the Shredder steps out, looking disoriented.

"Father, what is it?" She tends to him. "What's wrong? What did you see in there?"

"Turtles, Karai. Ninja turtles and Amelias," he explains, "I must have them—both teams at once."

"Yes," 87 Shredder appears out of nowhere, "Revenge, at last. "I knew you'd come through. Together, we could crush the turtles and Am-" Utrom Shredder knocks him away, wanting nothing to do with him anymore.

"HUN!" Utrom Shredder calls out and he appears at his call. "Tonight, you hunt. Find those who did this to you, and bring them to me."

"It will be done, master," Hun declares, narrowing his eyes as he prepares his revenge for his mutation.

* * *

At the lair, the stick is finished, but Donnie still has his doubts. Although his sister did make a good point, it just wasn't possible to make out of sheer hands. And a mere stick was no place for such an invention.

"Okay, stand back," Donatello warns him as it powers up and sparks. They shield themselves in case of an upcoming explosion, but nothing happens. "Huh. That should've worked."

"Should've worked?!" Donnie exclaims in disbelief. "That'll never work. That's not a trans-dimensional portal stick that's..." Donnie flips a switch, a light turning on from the lens. "A flashlight. Lia's wrong, it can't be one."

"It was a flashlight," Donatello agrees, "but with a little rewiring and a lot more positive thinking, it'll soon be a trans-dimensional portal stick. Now hand me that hammer."

"This..." Donnie holds up a large wrench, "is a wrench."

"Details," Donatello snatches it from him. "Science isn't all about facts, you know." He starts smashing on the makeshift flashlight, only to feel low rumbling. It happens again and suddenly, there's an explosion at the TV.

"What the shell?" Donnie demands, as he couldn't think of anyone who would just barge in like this, not without help.

Hun reveals himself, looking disgusting and deformed. Part of his shirt remained in his mutation, along with his hair and pants, which have been ripped to look like shorts. He has spikes on his shell, arm, and toes along with sharp teeth. His body remained the same, though with a shell and made to look more like a turtle.

"TURTLES!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel: Yes, Donnie said that. As for Amy's mood swings...*stifles a laugh* Poor Donnie. Anyway, yeah, she gets them, but not that often in her state since she just found out she's pregnant...**

Hun comes in with reinforcements, Donnie pulling out his staff. "Oh no."

"How'd they find us?" Donatello wonders.

"They followed their nose," Hun glances at Bebop, who has a nose device to sniff out turtles or human females that have ice powers.

"The nose knows," Bebop jokes, Rocksteady roaring in laughter. Donnie throws his staff at Rocksteady, knocking him to the ground. Hun growls at them as the others emerge into the area from above.

"Who disturbs the sanctity of my home?" Splinter demands, unable to recognize Hun.

"Don't you recognize me, rodent?" Hun implores, stepping forward. They all gasp as they realize the voice and clothing.

"Hun?" Mikey asks in shock.

"He...got mutated into a turtle?" Amy backs away slightly in utter disbelief.

"Come examine your children's handiwork." He roars as he charges into the fight, Bebop and Rocksteady firing lasers. The new Foot Bots are there as well, of course. Donnie jumps up into the air as he prepares to fight Hun. He knocks him into a pillar while the others open fire at the others. Leo jumps out the way as they hit some pipes, emitting smoke. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Amelia just so happen to appear, having woken up from a nap.

"Is it noon already?" They all gasp when they see the attack. The lasers are fired at the catwalk, which falls apart and makes them fall into Donnie's lab, damaging it. Hun grabs a pillar, attacking them. They dodge the lasers in the fray while trying to avoid Hun. Meanwhile, an army of new Foot Bots barge in, all of them firing. Mikey jumps into the fight, swinging a nunchuck, but one of them punches him to the others.

"Robots 2.0?" He mutters, a hand on his head.

"They do seem to have gotten an upgrade!" Amy yells before ducking her head from a laser. "A major upgrade!"

The 80s turtles and Amelia deal with the robots while the current counterparts and Splinter deal with Hun. Donnie kicks him, moving away while Splinter and Raph attack. Raph ducks numerous swings from the newly mutated turtle.

"So what's with the new look, gruesome?" Raph teases.

"That mutagen turned me into the last thing I touched..." Hun punches the ground, which Raph leaps away from. He punches the wall, Raph jumping away so that he's behind him. "Mutant turtle filth!"

"It's not true," Raphael interrupts, looking at the fourth wall once again, confusing Hun and his counterpart. "We shower regularly."

Raph and Hun look around as if trying to find the fourth wall before Hun growls, lunging forward. Leo and Amy jump in, kicking him away from the two Raphs.

"Why are you here, Hun?" Leo demands, angry that they barged in and attacked them. "What do you want?"

"Haven't you done enough?" Amy narrows her eyes as she grips her sword.

"Oh, he's done plenty," Amelia looks at the fourth wall as well, dumbfounding Amy and Leo like with Raph and Hun. Leo, Amy, and Raph run forward to attack once more.

"You have no idea what this is about, do you?" He asks, fending them off. "You don't even know he's back."

"He?" Leo glances at Raph, Mikey, and Amy in confusion as they land on the ground.

"The one true Shredder!" He reveals to their utter shock.

"Huh?!" They couldn't believe it was possible. Ch'rell, the Utrom Shredder who kept trying to get his revenge on the Utroms, back? To their knowledge, he was supposed to be exiled for his crimes. How could he possibly be back?

Hun attempts to ram them, but they move out of the way and he crashes against a pole that was holding up a structure in the lair. The ceiling starts to crack before it breaks into pieces, the debris falling all over. Mikey jumps to Leonardo and Donatello as they've shielded themselves from the lasers. The other turtles and Amy do the same. Two structures fall apart near the Foot Bots and they move away from the falling debris.

The turtles and Amy look up, seeing Master Splinter all alone to fend for himself. He leaps away as the ceiling crumbles around him. More Foot Bots continue their assault, eventually hitting him in the arm. Hun approaches the rat master as he lays on the floor, weakened.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" The four turtles and Amy shout, the ceiling crumbling above Hun. They all gasp as more structure falls and Donatello is using the wrench on his makeshift portal stick. It lights up and they turn to him in shock before they're engulfed in a white light and they disappear, the pipes landing where they once were.

In an unfamiliar world, there's a bright flash, all 8 turtles and 2 Amelias arriving there. "What just happened?" Leo demands, looking around to see no lair, no Hun, and no Bebop or Rocksteady. "Where's Master Splinter?"

The five off-worlders step out of the alley to see people walking around, but it's not their New York as it looks very different. Their world was more modern, for one, and the clothing looks off.

"More importantly, where are _we_?" Amy asks, their counterparts stepping up to them happily.

"Cowabunga!" Michelangelo cheers. "Dudes!"

"YEAH!" The five 80s counterparts cheer with him.

"We're home!"

Everyone, to the '03 counterparts, looked very...strange. "This is _your_ dimension?" Donnie asks in disbelief. "Why does it all look so..." They look at a brown-haired girl with glasses, a construction worker carrying a stereo..."Weird?"

"Yup! There's no place like home," Michelangelo gestures to the street. Raph grabs him, demanding for an explanation.

"What the shell are we doing here?! We gotta go back. Master Splinter's in who knows what kind of trouble," he explains to them.

"Raph, that's enough. Let him go," Amy calls out and he growls. "Raph. Raph. RAPHAEL!"

"Fine!" He growls at her in defeat, Leonardo and Raphael pulling him away. "Stupid mood swings."

"I heard that." Raph smiles sheepishly, not wanting her to get more mad.

"Donatello ported us out just before your roof flattened us into pizza pies," Leonardo points out.

"Um, you don't have magic hands," Amy makes a flurry of ice with both hands. "So I was gonna save us...until you botched it up!"

"Told ya it'd work," Donatello winks at his counterpart, nudging him. Amy growls slightly, crossing her arms.

"We're going back. We'll save Splinter, and we're stopping that Technodrome," Leo hits his palms together. "But we've got another problem. Hun mentioned the one true Shredder."

"And you know what that means," Raph clenches his fist.

"Based on the implications and the fact that Hun doesn't know about that Tengu Shredder that we destroyed..." Amy starts, frowning.

"Our little alien Utrom is back," Mikey finishes, rubbing his chin.

"Utrom Shredder?" Raphael asks, unfamiliar with the term. "Sounds Swedish." The five counterparts start laughing and Mikey steps up to them, annoyed now.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He yells, to the confusion and shock of everyone else. "Can't you guys be serious about anything?!"

"Whoa," Amy places her hand on his shoulder. "Well said, but not in the right way."

The 80s turtles and Amelia stare at him in shock, but seem to understand the reality check. "They're right. This is serious. I say we head to our lair, pick up our anti-Technodrome gear, and go put it to good use," Leonardo tells them, holding up a finger.

"But first...we've got to save April!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel: Hey guys, I finished this entire movie! Hooray! I would post more of it today, but I'm gonna be pretty busy so I'll post the next one tomorrow. I'll update every day until it's done.**

A red-haired woman in a yellow jumpsuit and white boots turns around to see little mutants approaching her. Leprechauns, bananas, pizzas, and little bomb-like mutants to be exact. She shrieks in terror, the turtles and Amelias following the sound of her scream. The 5 03' turtles and Amelia are nonetheless, very confused.

"We save April at least once a day," Donatello explains, him and his family rushing over to help. "You can set your watch to it."

Leonardo knocks down a lamp post, sending the two ball mutants flying like bowling pins. Michelangelo runs up to the banana mutant, pulling down the banana peel. He shrieks and runs off.

"Was that a mutant...banana?" Raph asks as the others look on, dumbfounded.

"This dimension is seriously messed up," Mikey comments.

"Maybe even more than ours," Amy murmurs under her breath. Leo turns to her in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she giggles at him, remembering her symptoms from earlier. "I'm fine for now."

"Good," Leo smiles at her.

"Cowabunga!" The 80s turtles and Amelia high five each other when they're done.

"Boy," 80s April places her hands on her hips. "When you guys are out of town, the threats on my life sure do pile up." She gasps when their '03 counterparts approach the group. "There are ten of you now. Holy scoop!"

"What the shell?" Amy looks in confusion at the out of date slang. The turtles look surprised and also just as confused as the brunette.

"Wait, _you're_ April?" Donnie points to her. "Um, what's with the yellow jump suit? Do you work at a car wash in this dimension?"

"I'm a reporter—April O'Neil," she recites, gesturing to herself. She then pulls out her camera. "And you're my ticket to a peabody." They stare at each other in perplexment, as she didn't look like a reporter to them. Leonardo speeds over to her.

"Sorry, April. No time for an exclusive," he pulls the camera down. "We've got to get these guys in the lair." The five 80s counterparts rush off, the '03 counterparts running after them. April looks on before she's grabbed by the mutant banana and taken away, screaming.

"Follow me!" Leonardo runs into a phone booth, but they're squished inside.

"My eye!"

"Quit pushing!"

They fall down a shaft and end up in the sewers, sprawled on top of each other. The 80s counterparts laugh, the '03 counterparts turning to each other in bewilderment. Two brown feet covered in bandages stop the laughter as someone stands in front of them.

"Welcome home, my turtles and Amelia," the aforementioned turtles and Amelia all smile at him. The '03 turtles and Amelia give shocked looks at the brown rat, who blinks at them. "And...my turtles and Amelia?" Michelangelo just waves at him.

* * *

Donatello places the mutagen on his desk, Donnie looking around the lab. "I'll get that gear together, and we'll be on our way home in no time." He throws stuff away from his drawer, one of them hitting Mikey on the head.

"Ow!"

Leonardo and Raphael appear behind the pink couch. "Noogie!" He's knocked back into them, laughing. Amy rolls her eyes from the kitchen as she helps 80s Splinter. Leo and Raph sit there, Amelia dancing to her wakeman in her seat. Amy and Splinter approach the two turtles with bowls of rice.

"Please, take this moment to nourish your body and soul as you prepare for the challenge that lies ahead of you."

"And here's some delicious tea too!" Amy chirps, placing down the teapot. Leo and Raph bow to the both of them.

"Thank you...master." Leo looks up with a fond smile to Amy. "My brothers, wife, and I have found your dimension to be..." He glances at Amelia, who's still dancing, "Well...disorienting. But, being here...seeing you...feels right."

"Wife?" 80s Splinter glances at Amy, who nods with a smile. He gasps in surprise, looking at Amelia and then Leonardo. Leo and Amy give each other a look, smirking to themselves. Raph catches on and smirks as well. "But yes, to me also, Leonardo. You five are welcome here, always."

Raph scratches his arm, thinking about their own sensei. "That's kinda what our Master Splinter said...to us," he pokes his rice. "About them." He gives a sad look, sighing about what their master could be going through right now.

"I know," Leo places a hand on his shoulder. Amy closes her eyes with a sigh before joining the two. "I'm worried about him too...and about you, Ames." He holds her hand, looking up at her. Amy gives a confused look.

"Huh? But why? Is this about the baby?"

"Well...of course it is," Leo sighs to himself. "I fear that something might happen to you and the baby! And if the Shredder finds out, he could do something just to get to us."

"Leo...I'm not _that_ far along," she explains sheepishly. "But then again I wouldn't know since you're...you. Anyway, the point is...no harm is going to come to me and this baby. And he won't hurt Splinter," she looks at him and Raph. "If we know Shredder, he's going to keep him alive because he has value to us. So don't worry about me and don't worry about him because I know he's still alive. You know he's still alive. And we're going to rescue him," she places her hands on their shoulders.

"...Thanks, sis," Raph hugs her slightly.

"Yeah...thank you, Ames," Leo smiles at her.

"Doesn't mean I still won't worry about my future nephew or niece, though," Raph points out.

"Oh god," Amy deadpans, though touched, "Dude, not the time."

"I'm just sayin'," Raph shrugs playfully, "We could just leave you here so you won't put too much stress on your body."

"Shell no!" Amy exclaims, placing her hands on her flat stomach. "If anything, I should be out there helping Master Splinter!"

"But what if you get a miscarriage or something like that?" Leo asks in concern.

"I'd have to be in at least three months and I've only had the symptoms for a few days," Amy tells him. "I'll be fine. Our baby will be healthy, you'll see."

"Okay..." Leo agrees in defeat, 80s Splinter giving an amused look at their antics. Amelia walks out of the room. Leonardo just so happens to walk into the kitchen, bumping into her.

"Whoa!" They both tumble to the ground, Amy glancing over to them.

"Heh, s-sorry about that, Amy," Leonardo helps her up and Leo swore that he can see him blushing.

"It's okay..." Amelia smiles nervously, "U-Um, I'm gonna...help Donatello now..." She walks away and the four of them glance at each other with a knowing look. Leonardo sees their stares.

"What?"

"You know what," Raph points at him. "You like her, don't you?"

"No! What, no!" Leonardo denies, looking bashful. "She's just...really cool. I don't like her."

"And yet you do not refer to her as Amelia," 80s Splinter points out.

"And you are protective of her," Amy says next.

"And you were pretty surprised when I said Ames is my wife," Leo continues.

"That's nothing," Leonardo waves it off. "We're just really good friends."

"Dude, come on! Make a move. She's pretty cute," Raph nudges him. Amy gives him a weird look since that's her counterpart he's referring to.

"Okay...maybe I like her just a little," Leonardo admits, Amy squealing.

"I knew it!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel: Hey, Kenny, what you got against Amy's counterpart?**

 **Amy: Eh, it's fine...especially since Ichabod's got a crush on her. *smirks* So that trumps me saying what the shell at outdated slang. Ha!**

'03 Splinter is thrown to the ground of the Technodrome, having been captured by Hun and his allies. His hands are bound by a glowing blue pair of handcuffs. Utrom Shredder steps in front of him. Hun bows to him as Splinter lies there on the ground.

"What is this?" Utrom Shredder demands. "I asked for the turtles and Amelia and you bring back their...rat?!"

"We became separated when their lair collapsed around us," Hun explains. "But rest assured, master,," He holds up Splinter by the face, "as long as you have the rodent, the turtles and Amelia will come to you."

Karai turns to the Utrom Shredder, wondering of his plan. He never wanted the turtles and Amelia like this before, nor has he ever demanded their presence for anything other than destroying them. It was almost as if he...needed them. Which was a first for him. To her, it was a little...unnerving. "Father, what is this all about?"

"The turtles and Amelia," Utrom Shredder clenches his fists. "For my plans to proceed, I must have them. Amelia's powers will prove essential to me. You have done well, Hun."

Hun grins at his praise, nodding. Utrom Shredder walks up to a lever and pulls it. "Now...let us make ourselves easier to find. The time has come...to rise!" He pumps his fists in the air at his plan coming to fruition.

* * *

On the streets, everything seems normal as April, Casey, and the girls take a walk. April has her phone to her ear, but it goes to Amy's voicemail. She's been trying to reach them for a while now.

"Hi! This is Amy. Can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message!"

"They're still not answering. I'm telling you guys, something's wrong," she voices in concern as she hangs up.

"Ah, I'm sure everything's fine, April," Casey tries to reassure her. "Leo's probably taken Amy out." He gestures to the streets. "I mean, take a look around. It's a beautiful night, everything's peachy."

"But it's not," Lily frowns at her phone. "Mikey would've called me by now. He always leaves me a message every hour."

"Ah, maybe they're just training or something," Ann waves it off, Melina nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, you know how Splinter gets during their training sessions. He doesn't mess around." They start walking again only for the environment to shake, getting everyone's attention. Something suddenly bursts in the middle of an intersection, frightening everyone and making them run away. A taxi cab stops, only to be blasted away by what looks like a geyser. The citizens run off as the cab lands upside down, causing a major hole to form. It starts spreading in four directions.

"What I said about 'peachy'-never mind," Casey voices to the girls.

"What the shell is going on?" Ann demands as they run past a sinking building. A silhouette of a structure appears in the smoke from the damage.

* * *

"Okay guys," Donatello gets everyone's attention. Obviously, they have no idea what's going on back at the '03 dimension. "Here's everything we'll need to take down the Technodrome. Exploding throwing stars, anti-Technodrome roller skates, SPF 1,000 sunblock."

Raphael comes back with boxes of pizza. "And I've got the pizzas. We're good to go."

The '03 turtles and Amelia are, needless to say, dumbfounded. They glance at each other, as they were expecting something more...heavy duty and more useful. Their counterparts holler as they high five each other.

"You're joking, right?" Leo asks in disbelief.

"We came all the way to wacky world for this junk?" Raph asks as Mikey places his hands over his head, shaking his head.

"Should've known it was too good to be true," Amy mutters, facepalming. "I'll take the throwing stars though." She makes mist appear from her hands, guiding the throwing stars over to her.

"Cooool!" The 80s group exclaim in awe.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Mikey exclaims, freaking out about the anti-Technodrome 'gear.'

"Now let's open up a portal back into your world and go kick Shredder's butt," Leonardo starts up the portal stick, which opens up a gateway window into the other world, which is slowly being destroyed by the Foot Clan. They all gasp in shock, their mouths wide open.

"What the shell?" Raph demands.

"This isn't how we left home!" Amy exclaims in disbelief. "What is going on?!"

The citizens flee as the shadow reveals itself to be the Technodrome. But it's not the golf ball likeness that they're familiar with. This Technodrome has the likeness of Utrom Shredder himself, its upgrades very pleasing to him.

"Is that the Technodrome?" Donnie asks, pointing to it.

"More like Techno-destruction!" Amelia narrows her eyes.

"Dudes, I don't think exploding throwing stars are gonna cut it this time!" Mikey points out.

"How are we gonna stop _that_ thing?" Amy questions, looking at her hands. "It's so...powerful..." She starts to grow worried that her own powers wouldn't be enough to stand against the strong ship. Leo places a hand on her shoulder and she turns to him. He offers her a gentle smile and she smiles back, already feeling a little better.

"Then maybe it's time we bust out two of our baddest rides!" Michelangelo suggests, holding up a car key.

"Oh no," Amy shakes her head. "This better not be another joke when you say baddest. The last time you exaggerated, we got stuck with these." She jerks a thumb at the gear.

"That's not all we're good for," Michelangelo bats his eyes at her and she gives him a blank look. Amelia just shakes her head at him in disbelief. He presses a button, headlights turning on behind them. They turn around to see a vehicle and something blowing up by helium.

"What, your clown car's in the shop?" Raph asks sarcastically.

"Very funny," Amelia crosses her arms, "But I don't wear wigs or clown noses, my friend. What you see is all natural," she gestures to herself.

"Uh huh..." Amy murmurs, glancing at her counterpart's hair and then the blonde streaks in her own hair.

"So, dudette," Michelangelo looks excited. "Where's the little one gonna stay?"

"I actually...don't know," Amy thinks to herself, the turtles glancing at her. "It's not that I don't WANT to stay, it's just...I feel like the baby needs a new home. There's not even enough room for a nursery unless I get rid of a room...not that we have a home anymore, anyway. Maybe I'd move if we find a small lair. Maybe."

Leo gets an idea as she's talking and smiles to himself. He'd get her a new place for her and the baby. He'd make sure of it. He would just have to talk to Donnie. Happy wife, happy life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel: Ichabod, you are not a coward. Besides, Kenny's the one who's a coward if he has to insult and make fun of you.**

 **Amy: I respect you too, Ichabod, as my other counterparts do, but...well, I do marry Leo in 2 different universes and I am having his child right now. But I am flattered and thank you for the compliments. *giggles***

 **Angel: Anyway, sorry for the delayed update today. I had to do stuff around the house and I just got myself and my sister food. Thank you for waiting patiently.**

The Technodrome continues to destroy everything in its path. It stops in the middle of the chaos as an army of military vehicles approach the much larger vessel. They approach from three sides, the general deploying the soldiers.

"Move it, move it! Double time!"

The tanks immediately start firing their missiles, but the Technodrome deploys a shield to fend them off, something the old Technodrome didn't have. As the tanks continue firing, they don't manage to make a dent. Fighter jets in the air fire missiles of their own, but they still have no effect. The energy shield powers up and fires a cannon, destroying some of the jets. Another blast destroys a tank, causing the soldiers to flee.

"Retreat!"

Utrom Shredder watches from the front, laughing at all of the destruction. "Did they really believe their military could stop this Technodrome? Fools!"

'87 Shredder and Krang are watching from a sofa not too far away, eating popcorn. "He's quite good," '87 Shredder whispers, Krang shushing him.

"I don't want to miss anything!"

"My onslaught has only just begun!" He deploys Hun, the Foot Clan, and his new mutant army, the citizens screaming in terror and running away from them. Hun pushes the military soldiers to the ground while the Foot Clan are firing at everything in their path. A tiger mutant picks up two soldiers, throwing them away. The few tanks that remain continue their assault on the Technodrome, to no avail. Ann, April, Casey, Lily, and Melina are watching the chaos. April is in her yellow jumpsuit and Casey has armored up. April turns and gasps, a portal opening up in the air. A blimp, Amy, and a van emerge from the portal. The van destroys some Foot Clan robots, which hold Raph, the two Donnies, and the two Leos. They are the Turtle Blimp and Party Wagon respectively.

"Cowabunga!" The 80s turtles and Amelia cheer as they drive past the five, who look in surprise. Raph looks embarrassed when he sees them. Amy hides her face as she flies past them.

"Crud," Raph facepalms. "Why'd Casey have to see us in this stupid van?"

"The technical term is 'stupid Party Wagon,' " Donatello recites, to Raph's dismay.

"Oh stop complaining," Amy waves it off. "They'll forget about it when we save the world." She sounds closer than she actually is and Leonardo turns around.

"Aw man, she ate all the pizza," He grumbles, crossing his arms. Leo and Raph turn to see Amy surrounded by empty pizza boxes. She lets out a burp as she hugs her belly.

"First I have to be seen in this thing, and now ice princess has food cravings," Raph complains.

"Could be worse, Raph," Leo replies, pointing forward at the Turtle Blimp where Raphael, the two Mikeys, and Amelia are. Leo stands up and walks over to Amy. "Ames, you're gonna get sick by all that pizza."

"But I want more," She whines and he kisses her forehead.

"I'll buy you some after this."

"Yay," Amy looks happy and she crawls out the window, flying back outside.

Michelangelo sits on the chair to drive, Raphael, Amelia, and Mikey sitting on the turbines that are in the front wing.

"This is the lamest vehicle in the history of lamest vehicles," Mikey states, tapping against the turbine in case there was a turbo boost. "Can't this thing go any faster?" He almost falls on and decides to hold onto the engine instead. Amy giggles at him.

"Hey, you always wanted a vehicle for Turtle Titan, and now you got one," she winks teasefully and Mikey doesn't look amused at all.

"Sure, but uh I wouldn't recommend it," Raphael suggests.

Mikey turns to him. "Why not?"

Michelangelo just shrugs, "Easier just to show you, dude."

"This is gonna be fun," Amelia grins as Michelangelo pulls a lever...which deploys the turbines and making it into a glider. Mikey screams in surprise, Amy's eyes widening. He girly screams while the three cheer in excitement.

Meanwhile, the Party Wagon deals with the Foot robots, two mutants chasing after the van. They jump on top and start to bang on it. Amy sees their ordeal and flies down. Donnie and Raph cringe, Raph growling to himself. Lasers are fire at them, but they do nothing to stop the van. Donnie sees something and the door opens up, revealing a mini weapons chair. Donnie fires at the mutants a few feet away. Raph is also sitting in a chair, fending a mutant off the van. The two fire lasers at the mutants crowding them while Amy flies above the van, using her ice powers to fight them.

"You know, this wagon isn't half bad," Donnie recites to his brother.

"It ain't half good either," Raph retorts, as he thinks the design could use some tweaking like the Technodrome. The mutants roar as the lasers end up doing nothing. Amy's powers are the same result. "We're just tickling these uglies. We _need..._ " A shadow passes by over him and he looks up. "Air support!"

Mikey is screaming his lungs out as the flyer fires some lasers and they crash into some mutants, moving away from the explosion. The Party Wagon stops in front of the fire and Amy takes a deep breath, letting her ice breath extinguish the flames. Mikey moves a piece of debris off him, rubbing his head from the hard landing.

"Well, they say any landing you can walk away fro-"

Michelangelo, Amelia, and Raphael laugh as they reveal themselves behind him, rubbing his head with their knuckles.

"Return of the noogie!" They exclaim to his dismay. Leo steps out from the Party Wagon, Amy flying down onto the street near him.

"Come on, let's end this once and for all!"

The five jump into the Party Wagon, which drives over to the Technodrome. Unfortunately for them, this is just what Utrom Shredder needed as he can see them from inside.

"Yes, come to me, turtles and Amelia." '87 Shredder and Krang approach him from behind, seeing an opportunity to end the 10 of them right there and now.

"What the devil are you waiting for?" '87 Shredder demands for an explanation. "They're right in your crosshairs."

"Destroy them already!" Krang orders, Utrom Shredder growing angry at being ordered. The two look in shock before he knocks them onto the ground.

"Restrain those buffoons!" He yells and they look up to see their own henchmen Bebop and Rocksteady. It seemed as if they've switched perspective on who to follow.

"Sorry, boss," Rocksteady replies as they grab them.

"Unhand me!" '87 Shredder shouts as he's taken away.

"You'll hear from my trans-dimensional attorneys!" Krang threatens and if he could make a fist, he would shake it for the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel: Only 5 chapters left, you guys...! I can't believe I managed to pull this story off. I'm only sad that I couldn't work on another summer story. However, I will work on the movie version for 2012 since at this moment, I'm only working on Sophia X. Anyway, onward!**

The Party Wagon stops right in front of the pathway leading up to the Technodrome. All of the turtles and both Amelias step out of the van.

"Hey," Raphael gestures to the path. "They've rolled out the welcome mat!"

"Then how come I ain't feeling welcome?" Raph retorts, having a feeling that this could be a trap. The 80s gang laugh, but Leo steps up to them.

"You don't understand. The Utrom Shredder...isn't like your Shredder. He's vicious," he warns.

"Lethal," Donnie continues.

"Competent," Mikey says next.

"A sociopath. And that's just one of them!" Amy tells them seriously. "There are multiple Shredders in our dimension and they're all just as bad. We thought we defeated him multiple times in the past, but he was that unstoppable."

"We go in...no saying if we come out," Raph replies. Leonardo blinks and he thinks to himself of how risky it is. He looks at his brothers and friend, finally letting it sink in that they had to be serious. He holds out his hand.

"Let's do this." His brothers and Amelia place their hands on top of his. The '03 counterparts do the same.

"Today, we're more than allies. We're family," Leo declares and they move their hands away as their silent vow to help Master Splinter and the world.

"Go green machine!" The '80s group cheer.

"It's ninja time!" Their counterparts exclaim.

"Turtle power!" The 80s turtles and Amelia yell. Raph growls as he clenches his fists.

"Annoying power," he pushes them up the path.

"Hey!"

"Move it, half-shell," Raph orders.

"Quit shoving!"

Amy shakes her head as she follows after them. "Are you sure you're okay, Ames?" Leo turns to her, worried once again.

"I am," she nods with a smile. "I wanna do this, Leo. Our world is in danger. Stop worrying so much, okay?"

"...Okay, if you're sure," he nods in agreement.

"...I do want more pizza, though."

He can't help but laugh at her statement. They sneak inside and find themselves cornered.

"Turtles." Out steps Utrom Shredder. "Thank you for accepting my...humble invitation."

The '03 turtles and Amy attack without hesitation, their counterparts running in to help. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey kick him into the door way. Leo and Donnie attack first and he slams his gauntlet near Leo. Raph, Amy, and Mikey attack next and he runs off.

"I thought you said he was tough," Michelangelo says to his counterpart, but he doesn't know how cunning Utrom Shredder could be. They're led to where Splinter is.

"My children! It is a trap!" His cuffs are stuck to a pole in the middle of the room. They turn around to see the door closing in.

"If there is one constant in the multiverse, it is the predictability of you turtles and girl!" Utrom Shredder is outside of the room, making himself heard through speakers inside a control room. "Threaten something you hold dear," He gestures to Splinter, "and you will ignore your better instincts. You should have stayed away." He presses a button, their environment turning into a blue room. The walls change into a dome and the floor cracks underneath them. Utrom Shredder is lowered into the room and he's placed onto a platform. The walls change again to turn into a trans-dimensional portal room, but it starts to slow down.

All 10 of them are on a rectangular platform, separated from Splinter. One thing to note is that the lights start to dimmer, as if the portal is running out of power for some reason.

"Now, shall we begin?"

Electricity grabs all of them except Amy, dragging them into a hold that makes them unable to move. Splinter gasps as he looks around.

"Guys! Oh no!" Amy glances around at them in worry. They start spinning around and Amy presses her fists together, firing a powerful ice blast at Leo's cage. Unfortunately for her, it has no effect and she ducks as the blast flies past her.

"You plan on doing us in. There's gotta be an easier way," Raph tries to reason with him.

"Oh you shall perish, but not yet. You see, like you, I recently learned that ours is but a single dimension in a multiverse of dimensions. Intrigued, I used this very portal to survey them all. Which is when I made a startling, horrible discovery—not simply 10 of you, but scores of you! Behold—a multiverse of accursed teenage mutant ninja turtles and Amelias!" Windows into the other worlds appear above him, showing many universes that feature them and Amy. Of course, all of them are different.

"Awesome!" The 80s counterparts exclaim. Amy looks at all the universes in shock, as she's never seen anything like this before...

"How many more of you are there?" She murmurs, as she has enough to deal with having four turtles around.

"Destroying the 10 of you would accomplish nothing. So long as ninja turtles and girls exist somewhere in the multiverse, they will interfere in the plans of the Shredder! Our epic battle is never going to end, unless I put an end to turtles and Amelia forever!" He declares.

"Even a creature as power-mad as you cannot believe he has the ability to subvert the entire multiverse," Splinter denies.

"Let us put that to a test, vermin. It seems that, like branches hanging off a single tree," a hologram of the Earth appears in front of him, "each of these dimensions sprang from a common source." They divide into multiple Earths. "Destroy the source, and you would set off a chain reaction that would destroy ninja turtles and Amelias everywhere." The Earths explode into bits. "Forevermore!"

Splinter gasps at his plan, Amy looking up in shock and dismay.

"But...as it turns out, there isn't enough to power this portal. Notice all of the technical difficulties, rat," Shredder gestures to the turtles and Amelia, who are slowing down.

"What, you didn't pay your electricity bill?" Amelia asks sarcastically.

"I need more to scan you, breaking you down for the sole purpose of discovering your source DNA. A large energy source would be needed..."

He glances at Splinter and then at Amy, who narrows her eyes at him. "A source of power that I will steal...from your daughter!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Huh?!" Everyone gasps in shock.

"I have seen how far her abilities have grown. I have seen how powerful they are. And I will use them to power my portal!" He gestures to it and Amy crosses her arms.

"There is no way I'm giving you my powers for your machine!" She yells, Leo glancing at her.

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

The same force that grabbed the turtles tries to get Amy, but she uses a shield around herself. Utrom Shredder growls and presses a button. The electricity slams down on her shield, destroying it. Amy falls down weakly from the force.

"No! My daughter!" Splinter calls out. She's then grabbed by the force and held up in the air. Amy struggles as Utrom Shredder looks on.

"And after I extract them from you, you will not survive as it will drain your life force! Say goodbye!"

The others gasp and he turns on the machine. Amy feels a bolt of electricity hitting her body and she screams in pain. Utrom Shredder laughs at her struggle, the turtles and Amelia looking at her in shock. The process stops as he gains enough power and Amy falls onto the ground, unconscious.

"NOOOOO!" The '03 turtles shout in agony as their family member isn't moving.

"Ames...no!" Leo exclaims forlornly, not wanting to believe it. He looked like he was about to cry, especially since...they just might've lost their unborn child. Amelia shakes as she looks at her counterpart. Utrom Shredder steps on her stomach with his foot, laughing evilly in triumph.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA KICk YOUR METAL BUTT!" Raph threatens in rage.

"Two turtle teams from two turtle worlds. Different in so many ways, but deep down...there are similarities."

Raph screams as he continues spinning around.

"And those similarities shall point the path to the source dimension—Turtle Prime!" Something seems wrong with the portal as Michelangelo starts to fade away. "I only regret you will not survive to witness the end of your-"

"Father," Karai interrupts from the control room. "We are receiving alarming and unstable energy readings. What is going on?"

Utrom Shredder hangs up with her, too focused on his vendetta to care. The turtles and Amelia scream as parts of them start to fade.

"NO!" Splinter shouts as Amy starts to fade as well.

"Things like this never happened back home!" Michelangelo yells over the chaos.

"Turtle Prime: located," the computer says.

"It works!" Utrom Shredder exclaims in victory. "The trans-dimensional portal is receiving the coordinates now. Farewell, turtles and Amelia!"

Karai continues watching from the control room and gasps. She narrows her eyes as she starts to do something on the computer. In the end, she just couldn't let the world suffer or let them be destroyed. Utrom Shredder laughs as the turtles and Amelia could barely been seen anymore. The screaming and the spinning stop, and then they're gone. So is Amy too.

"Nooooo!" Splinter shouts at their disappearance.

"Their demise is only the beginning," Utrom Shredder presses a button and the Technodrome disappears into thin air. He's gone to the Turtle Prime to destroy it once and for all. April, Casey, and the girls run up to the damage, only seeing a huge hole in the middle of the street.

"That giant armored bowling ball just...imploded!" Casey yells in shock.

"Casey, we've won!" April cheers, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Won?!" Ann exclaims at her in disbelief.

"April...no ship, no turtles," Lily explains slowly, Casey sliding down the hole. April gasps as she recalls seeing them in the van.

"They went in there and now they're...they're...Melina starts to cry before there's a bright light in the air. In their eyesight is a large growing ball of light that drops 9 shadows. The 8 turtles and 80s Amelia all scream as they land around Casey. The only turtle to land on him is Raph.

"Guys!" April and the girls run up to them, Lily tackling Mikey into a hug. "You're alive!"

"Of course they were! They're not down yet," Ann smiles at Raph.

"Uh, dudes? What just happened?" Michelangelo wants an explanation as he rubs his head.

"Yeah. Shouldn't we be, like, nonexistent right about now?" Mikey checks himself over.

"Hey...where's Lia?" Donnie looks around before he remembers what happened. "Oh..."

"I can't believe it...she's...really gone..." Raph sags in despair. The '03 turtles close their eyes as they mourn the loss of Amy...April, Casey, and the girls all sag, not wanting to ask how it happened...

A green ribbon lands on Raph's head. "Huh?" He inspects it and realizes it's Amy's hair ribbon. There's a flash and Amy drops from the sky, her hair flying.

Leo jumps into action and catches her, landing in the hole. He places her down and they look down at her.

"Is...is she..." Mikey asks in anticipation, not wanting to say it. Raph closes his eyes, Donnie wiping his eyes with his arm, but he can't stop the tears. Leo hugs her close, starting to cry. Suddenly, a bright blue light appears on Amy's chest. They stare at her in surprise before it stops. Amy stirs and the turtles look at her in shock. The brunette sits up, holding her head.

"Ugh...I feel like I just went through a vacuum..."

"AMY!" The '03 turtles hug her to her surprise.

"You're alive!" Donnie exclaims happily, Leo smothering her face in kisses.

Amy giggles at the attention. "You guys! Let me go, people need air!"

"I'm so glad you're okay," Leo hugs her like he never wanted to let her go.

"Mikey!" Both Mikeys turn to April as she hugs Mikey. Michelangelo walks up to her, waving. "And...Mikey."

Casey looks between the two teams. "I bump my head, or am I really seeing double?"

"You bonehead," Ann smacks him from behind.

"Casey, girls," Donnie starts off. "Meet our dimensional duplicates." Donatello shakes his hand.

"We ain't got time for no meet and greet," Raph interrupts the introductions, shoving past them.

"Raph's right," Leo says as he helps Amy up. "The Shredder's back, he has Ames' powers, and he's on his way to destroy the source of all ninja turtle and brunette life...or blondes," he glances at Amelia.

"What?!" The girls exclaim in shock at the first two parts.

"Come again?" Casey asks in confusion at the last part.

"If we don't stop him, it could spell the end of ninja turtles and Amelias everywhere!" Leonardo explains. "Forever..."

"I still don't understand what taking Amy's powers has to do with this," Lily raises her hand.

"Long story short, he drained me of my powers so he could power up some stupid portal," Amy paces around. "And now I'm mad! When I get my hands on him, I swear he's gonna wish he never stole 'em in the first place!" She growls, punching her fist against her palm.

"Yup, that's ice princess alright," Raph comments to Casey.


	14. Chapter 14

They take off in the Party Wagon, but Hun sees them and roars, surrounded by all of the defeated mutants.

"So, I still don't get it. Which Shredder is back? Doin' what? To who?" Casey asks in confusion, the girls facepalming.

"What I want to know is...how did we survive the Shredder's centrifugal scanning process? We should've been broken down into nonexistence. And how did Lia survive having her life source taken away? No offense," Donnie shrinks down slightly from Leo's look. "Something didn't go according to his plan."

"Then he won't expecting us to go after him," Leo says in realization before turning to Amy. "But...I'd like to know how you're still alive too. We...we thought we lost you..."

"Is she a ghost?" Mikey pokes Amy and she slaps his finger away.

"I'm still breathing, so therefore, I'm not a ghost. And...the Shredder didn't account for my safety measures. You see, when the Utroms gave me my powers, they also gave me a back-up life generator if you wanna call it that. So when my life source was drained..."

"The generator kicked in. Brilliant!" Donnie realizes. Amy smiles slightly at him, nodding.

"That would've been nice to know," Mikey grumbles.

"I don't really know how to describe it. And I never told you because it was something only I knew about and understood," Amy crosses her arms.

"So...we know that April and Casey exist in this dimension, but who are you?" Leonardo points to Lily, Melina, and Ann.

"What?" Ann scoffs, "How can you not know us?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, we're their girlfriends," Lily gestures to Mikey.

"Girlfriends?!" Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael exclaim in shock, Amy shaking her head at them.

"At least they're human," She comments, crossing their arms.

"We need to head to the source dimension, to what the Shredder called Turtle Prime," Leo goes back to the matter at hand, not that he wasn't happy that Amy was okay.

"But Leo, you saw Shredder's slide show," Mikey points out. "The turtle-verse is, like, ginormous!"

"We have no way of knowing which dimension Turtle Prime _is._ We'd just be guessing," Donnie says dejectedly, to the dismay of the others.

"Or..." Donatello holds up the portal stick. "We could track your Shredder's exact movements instead. When the Technodrome phases through trans-dimensional barriers, it leaves a trail of particle emissions that, with the right equipment, we can recalibrate the portal stick to track!"

"Portal stick?" Lily asks Melina in confusion, who shrugs helplessly. Raph suddenly presses the brakes, skidding the Party Wagon to an abrupt stop. Everyone in the back crashes into each other as Raph gasps.

"What the shell, Raph?" Mikey demands.

"End of the road, bros and sis!" Raph looks shocked. "Literally!" Something is engulfing their world, turning into black and white, and then blue. The citizens run away, but are immediately caught in it...before they disappear.

"It's like the whole world is being erased!" Casey and the girls back up.

"It's the Shredder, it has to be. He's reached Turtle Prime," Leo deduces.

"Then we'd better recalibrate your tracking device. You said you needed some equipment?" April asks.

" _Better_ equipment?" Ann glances at the Party Wagon.

"All our gear was destroyed along with our lair, but I think I know a place that just might have the tech we need," Donnie explains and they take off into a run. "Come on!"

They arrive at a skyscraper that has a view of the moon. It was better known as a headquarters to a gang they knew too well.

"Purple Dragon headquarters," Donatello says as he sees the symbol. "Nice call, Mr. Wizard." The place is empty, for some reason.

Donnie takes something from the shelves. "I figured the Purple Dragons would still have the goods from that robbery they pulled."

"Yeah," Raph steps up to him. "Without Hun, the Dragons ain't too swift."

"When were they swift?" Amy retorts, snorting at the thought that the Purple Dragons are an actual _threat._

Leo walks up to Amy and whispers, "Ames...is the baby..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, baby's fine," Amy waves it off. "Donnie checked me out a little while ago. I'm okay."

He sighs in sweet relief.

Raphael eyes the shelves until he sees the mutated fly from when he and his family were captured. It's trapped in a jar and Raphael gulps at it. "Step on it, home slices. This place bugs me out." He moves forward, and sees a part of a white shirt and turtle shell. He gasps as he sees Hun in front of him.

"Yes. Mutation. It's a real horror show."

The others turn around as Raphael is thrown across the room. He lands against the door, the girls and Casey gasping.

"I don't know how you escaped the Shredder," the lights turn on, revealing himself and the Purple Dragons, "And I don't care. You're all mine now."

"Hun," Raph growls at him.

"Hun?" The girls and Casey ask in shock and confusion.

"Hun," Leo confirms as they pull out their weapons.

"Do you know the thing I hate most in all the world? Turtles and ice freaks!" He charges forward, the Purple Dragons opening fire on all of them. They move out of the way, Hun hitting the floor instead. Raph ducks from the lasers and leaps into the air, kicking one thug before doing a spin kick. He grabs one PD, throwing him to the ground. Another grabs him from behind, but Leonardo pulls his goggles over his face, blinding the thug. Raph kicks him into two others. Mikey glances at Raphael with a smile before they both kick two PDs. Mikey throws Raphael in the air.

"Alley-oop!" He ducks as Mikey kicks another one away. Donatello lifts him up in the air with his staff before throwing him onto the ground. He sees Michelangelo with Hun.

"I look in the mirror, all I see is you!" He slams his fists onto the ground before punching Michelangelo. "And I hate you even more!"

"Hun," Donnie runs up to him, "You don't understand." Hun doesn't listen, punching Donatello. "The Shredder, he-" Donatello is knocked into him.

"Forget the Shredder. You're gonna pay for what you've done to me!" He holds up Donnie's bag of weapons.

Raphael glances at the fourth wall. "Some people just can't handle change."

Amelia looks at it too. "Not that his is a good thing."

Hun gives the fourth wall a weird look, trying to figure out what exactly it is. He grabs Raphael and Amelia in anger. "Why do you keep doing that? Who are you talking to? There's no one there!"

Raph hangs onto him from behind. "You idiot! There ain't gonna be anybody anywhere soon. Look!" He makes Hun look at their surroundings, which is starting to be erased as well. Both Mikeys kick two PDs to the wall and they disappear. Leo and Amy are battling two sword wielding PDs. Leo grabs Amy's waist from behind and throws her into the two. She kicks them to the erased wall and they're gone.

Hun looks in shock before throwing both Raphs off him. "The whole world is going bye bye, dude! Pretty soon you'll be going too."

"No..." Hun stares at it.

"We need your gear to track him, Hun—to stop him," Donnie elaborates and Hun realizes how serious the situation is. He attempts to run away, but is caught in the eraser.

"Hurry! Take it!" He throws the bag and Amy catches it. "Stop him! Stop the Shredder before he-" he screams as he disappears completely.

"You heard the man," Leo glances at the others. "Let's go stop the Shredder." He sees Amy carrying the bag and takes it from her. "Whoa, Ames, hold on. You need to be careful with stuff like this."

"I'm pregnant, I'm not helpless," she narrows her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait, what?!" The girls and Casey exclaim.

"Not the time," Amelia points to the white approaching them. They run out of the Purple Dragon lair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Angel: Wow, over 100 reviews! Thanks for all of your support, guys! And did you really think I was gonna kill off Amy in this movie? Come on guys, you know me XD Only 3 more chapters to go!**

 **Amy: Wait, I thought it was 2.**

 **Angel: It is.**

 **Amy: So then why'd you say-**

 **Angel: It's 2, woman!**

 **Amy: O.o Okay, okay. And I'm sure Leo appreciates that, Ichabod. And I don't love him enough, I love him a LOT.**

The eraser continues to take everything in its path, including the PD lair. The 15 of them run as fast as they can before they could be erased.

"Hurry!" Donnie calls out. "We need to get back to where we started—the exact spot the Technodrome left our dimension."

"Big smoking crater? Hard to miss," Raphael comments and Amy backflips to the next building.

"Unless it disappears before we get there," Michelangelo says, eyeing the eraser. Unfortunately, it catches up to April and Lily.

"Mikey..."

"No. Casey." They turn around to see their fate. "It's happening to us!" They completely disappear.

"April!"

"Princess Peach!"

"Guys!" Raph turns to see Ann, Melina, and Casey caught in the eraser. "April! She—she's disappeared!" They're gone too.

"No! Casey! Girls!" He calls out, but Leo pulls him forward.

"Raph! We can't stop, we have to keep moving!"

"The only way to get them back is if we stop Shredder. I'm sorry Raph, but there's nothing we can do!" Amy calls out before her eyes widen. "Guys, I see it! Over there!" She jumps down and they leap to the crater. They slide down to the center as the eraser starts to reach them. Donatello tries to start up the portal stick, Donnie helping him.

"Just have to reroute the dimensional phase converter," They try to work as fast as they can.

"The rabbit goes up hole, around the tree, and back down the hole," Donatello recites his mantra as he sweats nervously.

"Step on it, dudes!" Mikey warns them. "We're facing total, complete wipeout here!" The crater is the only thing left that hasn't been touched.

"Boost the particle signal gain."

Raphael and Michelangelo hug each other. "We're too cool to go!"

"Amy," Leonardo hugs Amelia. "If we don't survive this...I just wanted to let you know that I-"

"And power up!" Donnie interrupts, the portal stick gaining power, but it sparks and stops working. "But..."

"But?" Leo demands.

"But?" Leonardo asks in panic.

"But?!" Raphael and Michelangelo question in fear.

"It's not working!" Donnie exclaims in dismay. Amy backs away in horror as she couldn't use her powers to buy them time. Donnie slams the stick with the wrench and it turns on, transporting them just before they could be erased. Their whole world is now gone...

* * *

They end up somewhere black and white, as if in a comic book.

"Particle emissions end here," Donnie explains, Donatello turning around.

"So this must be the place."

"Turtle Prime," Leo elaborates as thunder crashes above them.

"Like, what kind of world is this?" Raphael asks in fear as they explode their surroundings.

"Grim. Gritty. My kind of place," Raph grins at Donnie.

"Figures," the 80s team says in unison. Raph takes it all in with a smile.

"Huh. I'm thinking of retiring here."

"We'll all be retiring here permanently if we don't find the Shredder and stop him," Leo points out. "I don't think my child needs to be born here."

Donnie looks up and notices something. "Uh, Leo? I think someone just found us," He points up at the building in front of them. They're the prime turtles and Amy. Prime Amy has waist-length hair in a high ponytail. It's in a circle bun while the rest of it is down, though no one could really tell her natural hair color, and wears a checkered long tube top with a black belt over pants, and her outfit includes a jacket with sleeves that go to her midupper arms. Her shoes are sneakers. The Prime Turtles are the same color as the environment, and the only way to tell which one is which is by the weapons.

"Source dimension, source turtles and Amelia!" Donnie finishes. The 80s gang all give a look of surprise.

"What is this?" Prime Leonardo asks in confusion. "10 wannabes?"

"More like knockoffs," Prime Amelia places her hands on her hips.

"On our turf?" Prime Donatello grips his staff.

"Trying to steal our act?" Prime Michelangelo asks in disbelief. Prime Raphael spins his sais. They leap down to attack, the '03 gang gasping.

 _I strike three on my way down,_ Prime Leonardo narrates, kicking Leo and Raph into some trash cans. He turns and kicks Amy to the ground. _Donatello takes out a third with his staff._ Prime Donatello lands and hits Mikey in the stomach. He then hits him from behind and Mikey crashes against the stairs. The 80s gang hesitantly pull out their weapons. Prime Raphael spins his sais, the 80s gang dropping their weapons.

 _Already the pudgy ones are starting to panic._ They run away as Prime Raphael jumps up and throws his sais. _Raph_ _loves this stuff._

The sais knock the five to the ground. Leo battles his gritty counterpart.

 _He's not alone._

"Why is he narrating?" Donnie asks in confusion as he stands up. "Is he crazy?"

"Hardcore crazy," Mikey answers, Raph standing up with a smile.

"I love these guys!" Mikey and Donnie give a weirded out look, as he definitely didn't act this way with their 80s counterparts. Prime Michelangelo comes out of nowhere and knocks them down, laughing.

"Stop!" Leo calls out to his prime counterpart, who doesn't hesitate to attack. "We're trying to save you from-" Prime Leonardo sweep kicks, knocking him down. "The Shredder!" Prime Leonardo stops his swords right in front of Leo's face. He gasps at his counterpart, who looks confused.

"The Shredder?" He joins his brothers and Prime Amelia. "What do you know of the Shredder?"

"We've sworn to terminate the Shredder to avenge Master Yoshi," Prime Donatello explains.

"Terminate," Prime Michelangelo spins a nunchuck. "With extreme prejudice." Prime Raphael growls as he spins his sais again.

The 80s turtles and Amelia glance at each other in fear. Leo sheathes his swords.

"It's not your Shredder you need to worry about. Well, not right now. It's complicated. It's our Shredder, he's come here to tear down your world," he explains.

"And he's a grade A-meanie," Donatello inputs.

"Not the word I'd use, but it's true," Amy finishes. The Prime Turtles and Amelia stare at them, not knowing whether or not to actually believe them...


	16. Chapter 16

"So you're supposed to be us, from another world," Prime Michelangelo says slowly. "I don't see it."

"What's with the multi-colored headbands?" Prime Donatello points to his bandana, the others cringing.

"Hmph. Sellouts," Prime Raphael dismisses them.

"What about you, you're not colored at all!" Amy retorts, gesturing to them.

"Uh, well, check out the initialized belt buckles on these yahoos," Raph picks up Leonardo by the shell, offending the other 80s counterparts.

"Hey!"

"How lame can a turtle get, am I right?" Raph holds up a hand, but Prime Raphael smacks it away, putting his arm behind his back. "Hey!" Prime Raphael kicks him into the 80s group, who laugh at him. "Geez, what a hardcase. What?"

"Nothing," They wave it off and Amy rolls her eyes.

"Alright, let's go stop your Shredder. You say he's using a 'Technodrome'?" Prime Donatello wonders as he steps up to them.

"Yup," Donatello moves past Leo, holding up the portal stick. "But don't worry, we've created a sophisticated device that will be able to track the Technodrome no matter where he-"

"Is that it?" Prime Donatello interrupts, pointing up the street. They turn around in shock to see the Technodrome destroying everything, like with the 03 New York. A vortex is up in the sky as it moves forward.

"Yup, that'd be it," Donnie confirms.

"It's been doing that all night," Prime Donatello explains, Prime Amy placing her hands on her hips.

"At least now we know what we're dealing with."

Prime Donatello chuckles as the Prime Turtles push past them. "Now let's go do something about it," They dash over to the device, the other two teams following. The Technodrome destroys an entire building and Utrom Shredder watches in glory.

"Behold, the glorious destruction of a universe—and with it, the end of the ninja turtles and Amelia!" He laughs manically as Splinter is trapped along with Krang and 87 Shredder. Karai looks conflicted and she clenches her fists.

The prime team leap onto a rooftop, seeing the Technodrome in its sights. "Shredder!" Prime Leonardo shouts as they pull out their weapons. "We are here!"

Utrom Shredder immediately sees them on the screen. "Shredder!" Prime Donatello yells.

"Ah, the prototypical turtles and Amelia," He recognizes them, "At last. Now with the flick of a switch, it ends." He reaches out to a switch nearby.

"Shredder!" Prime Raphael screams, getting his attention. "Do you fear us?" He growls and Utrom Shredder hesitates, feeling that he didn't.

The Prime Shredder suddenly appears out of nowhere, almost looking like the 87 Shredder. "I am here!" Lightning strikes, illuminating his helmet a little. "Come and face your-" Trash is thrown at him, knocking him off the roof. He screams as he falls before there's a small crash. The Prime Turtles look up to see the other two teams, holding garbage and they smile. Prime Leonardo gestures for them to hide and they do so. He pulls out his swords.

"Shredder!"

"Get out here and show yourself!" Prime Amy points to the Technodrome.

"You speak my name, but you do not know me. I am Ch'rell, Oruko Saki," He steps out. "Duke acureds, the one true Shredder!" He jumps and lands right in front of them. "I am a destroyer of worlds, and I fear no one!"

Prime Leonardo simply turns to his left. "Told you he'd take the bait."

The two turtle teams jump from the building, landing on either side of the Prime Turtles. "If there's one constant in the multiverse, it's the Shredder's big, fat ego," Leo states, to the Shredder's utter shock. He saw them. He saw them get destroyed. So to him, it makes no sense that they're still living and breathing.

"Oh, it's big alright since he actually thought we were long gone," Amy narrows her eyes.

"Still alive? How can this be? Unless..." He turns around to see Karai standing there, and she doesn't look regretful of her actions at all. "Karai! You!"

"Yes, father. I used the matter transporter to rescue the turtles and Amelias from your scanner. And that's not all," She clenches her fist as Krang, Splinter, and 87 Shredder walk up to her, meaning that she set them free. The 03 turtles and Amy smile at the safety of their master.

"Today, my children do not fight alone," Splinter declares and the four jump down from the Technodrome. Utrom Shredder growls at this betrayal.

Bebop and Rocksteady are still bound as they're watching this exact moment. "Uh oh."

"We are so gonna get yelled at for this," Bebop murmurs and they both start crying at the thought of all the scolding and screaming.

The 19 of them move around, surrounding him. "Your unreasoning hatred of the turtles and Amelia has blinded you to the truth, Father," Karai speaks up. "Your actions could destroy us all," She gestures to the vortex.

"Karai's right. Whatever you're doing, you've already wiped out our entire universe," Donnie states.

"What's next, the whole Earth? Just because you want to get to us?" Amy gestures to herself.

"Aw, she said us because she's having a baby," Mikey places his hands on his cheeks, shocking Utrom Shredder and the Prime group.

"REALLY?!" Amy shouts at him and he cringes as he realizes what he just said.

"Ooops."

"Nice going, Mikey," Raph deadpans.

"Well, well, well," Utrom Shredder speaks up. "My congratulations. And as a...gift, I shall destroy you first!"

"You're not laying another finger on her!" Leo steps in front of his wife, holding one of his swords. "Not now, and not ever! What more do you want, you wiped out our entire world!"

"Fool! I care nothing for the universe I left behind! I will not stop until-" Prime Raphael, having enough of the conversation, kicks him all the down into the street.

"Less talk, more action," He states simply as they smile, but then there's the creaking. They all gasp as Utrom Shredder grows at least 50 feet tall!

"Let us finish this once and for all. I came to this dimension to destroy turtles. The more..." He hands turn into swords. "The merrier! Now, come! Come and face your doom!"

And so the final fight between Utrom Shredder and them begins.


	17. Chapter 17

**Angel: Jared and Mark are actually in Japan on vacation. I didn't have them be in this story because they are already so many characters in this movie, counterparts included. I mean, the total of turtles and Amys already is 15 and their friends are 5 people. That is 20 people! 4 including Splinter, Karai, 87 Shredder, and Krang. It's just too much to keep track of for me, and that is saying a lot regarding this movie.**

 **And yes, I have watched Xiaolin Showdown. It was awesome. Nuff said XD**

 **Oh, by the way, if you want me to write Rise of TMNT, go ahead and vote on my profile! Or you can review your vote right here! But if you hate it because of drastic character changes, then that's totally acceptable. Me, I'm gonna give it a chance because they do have some funny dialogue, so it's not too bad. You can watch the first 5 episodes on the Nick website or app, but other websites that I use to watch TMNT stuff have them as well. Just don't look on YouTube, they were taken off probably because of copyright.**

They run out of the way from his arm, causing them to be flown into various places. Amy coughs up some dirt. "All too easy. My new body gives me unlimited power," He laughs manically and Krang doubles up in size as well, due to his technology.

"You're not the only one with a molecular amplification bio suit, you know," he states, going in for the punch, but Utrom Shredder slices off his hand before kicking him into the ground.

"But mine actually works," Utrom Shredder replies, Krang belching into the turtles, Amelias, and Splinter.

"Ew!" They exclaim, scrubbing it off. Amy shakes herself off before she fixes her hair.

"Today is the end of days for you, turtles and Amelias, you and all who stand with you," Utrom Shredder declares, turning one of his swords into a giant fist.

"Look out!" Leo warns and they scramble away from the lasers. Mikey swings his chucks at his leg, the others attempting to either attack him or avoid his lasers. The two Donnies climb up a ladder. Utrom Shredder looks down at the teams as they crawl up him, punching a building.

"Look out!" Splinter warns Karai and 87 Shredder and they leap up in the air as Utrom Shredder fires from his robot ringers.

"What do we do?" Leo asks Mikey, Amy, and Raph. Utrom Shredder raises his foot and they run out of the way as he stomps, creating a crater.

"It's no use. He's just too strong!" Raph explains to Mikey. Trash cans are suddenly thrown at his feet by Amelia, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo.

"Even trash cans have no effect!" Michelangelo calls out.

"Oh brother," Raph facepalms.

"Trash cans. Really?" Amy asks in disbelief and Utrom Shredder aims for them.

"Look out!" Raph and Amy push them out of the way. They whimper in fear of their life and hug the two. "Yeah, okay. It's okay. You can let go now. Let go. Don't make me hurt you."

"This is kinda uncomfortable, you guys, pregnant woman over here," Amy scoots away from them and Raph growls at her slightly since now HE'D have to deal with the hugging himself. The rest of the turtles run over to them...except for one group.

"Hey, anybody seen the turtles and Amy classics?" Mikey wonders and they look around, seeing no sign of them. Utrom Shredder searches as he notices their absence as well. They land on his armor out of nowhere, scaring him. He moves backwards...right into the laser from the Technodrome. Bebop and Rocksteady are set free somehow.

"We're free!" They cheer and Utrom Shredder moves out of the way, part of his torso gone.

"Looks like we just found something he's vulnerable to," Donatello points up. The Prime Turtles and Amelia land safely from Utrom Shredder.

"Turtles," Prime Raphael grins.

"The Technodrome," Donnie points at it.

"Hm, go figure," Krang murmurs to himself.

"Get him into that beam!" Leo yells and they all run forward, pushing or kicking him towards the Technodrome laser.

"We gotta save the master!" Bebop and Rocksteady declare from inside, running over, but Rocksteady trips on one of the wires, unplugging the laser.

"Oh no," Amy murmurs in shock and Utrom Shredder laughs as he looks down at them.

"You had your chance," He approaches them. "Now I have mine!" He reaches out and grabs the Prime group in his hand.

"No!" Leo shouts as they struggle in his fist.

"Without these turtles, you cannot exist!" They look on in shock and fear for their remaining seconds of life. "Behold!" He squishes them in his fist, hurting the others since they're from one of the dimensions linked to the Prime world. The eraser appears again, starting to engulf Krang. Leo looks at himself as his hand starts to disappear.

"No..." Amy murmurs as she looks at herself, her body almost blue. Leo tries to reach out to her, but he can't touch her because of his hand. He starts to cry as he looks at her, as he would lose everything...

"Only now, in the end, do you truly understand!" The Prime group continue to scream and they all start to be erased. Utrom Shredder laughs as the Prime world is being closed to almost nothing. Suddenly, four throwing stars hit his leg, exploding and making him drop the five. This sets everything back in motion, Utrom Shredder kneeling to his leg. The 03 gang notice they're turning back to normal as Donatello holds up one of the throwing stars.

"Exploding throwing stars. Told ya they'd come in handy," He states, rubbing his head. Utrom Shredder simply laughs, standing up.

"Fools! Your pathetic little toys are not enough to stop me!" Bebop plugs the laser back in, turning it back on. He also plugs in the portal that was supposed to destroy the turtles and Amelias. "I will-" The laser touches his whole body and the portal from inside emits a blue glow, touching Amy for only a second. Utrom Shredder screams in pain.

Bebop sighs in relief as he stands up. "That was an easy fix."

"The master will be pleased," Rocksteady nods in agreement, though they don't realize they mistakenly just saved all of the dimensions.

Utrom Shredder screams and the dimension is turned back to normal. His armor starts to rip off and they all watch as he fades away into pieces. "No! I am-" He screams before he's gone and the laser turns off. All the turtles and Amelias smile as they see the world being restored.

"The Shredder...has been shredded," Prime Raphael states and all is back to normal.

Amy looks down at her hands to see ice forming. "My powers are back!" She cheers, thinking, "Huh, the portal must've been turned on when the laser kicked in..."

"I'd say Turtle Prime is healing up rather nicely," Donatello confirms, Bebop and Rocksteady tied up.

"It seems the dimensional damage was only temporary, so long as Turtle Prime survived," Donnie explains, "Which hopefully means..."

"Our world is healing too?" Leo asks with a smile.

"I know a fun way to find out," Donatello turns on the portal stick, opening a portal window. And, just like Donnie said, their world is being restored, though the damages were still there. April, Casey, and the girls are back too. April and Casey kiss each other, the girls snapping photos.

"Casey!" Raph exclaims happily.

"April!" Mikey says and Raphael makes kissy noises, along with the other 80s gang.

"Alright, alright, show's over, you goofballs," Raph snatches the portal stick away.

" 'I wuv you, Casey.' "

" 'I wuv you, April.' "

"What is wrong with them?" Mikey wonders, Amy and Leo shaking their heads. Leo looks at her and shrugs, kissing her briefly.

Prime Leonardo steps up to them. "Leonardo, seriously, for your own good, you bros...and girls should lay off the dimension hopping business. It's dangerous."

"Bros?" Leo asks, the others grinning. "We're bros!" They turn around to see the five gone.

"Now that's what I call a ninja vanish!" Raphael notes and they walk up to the Technodrome.

"What about your Shredder?" Donatello wonders, "Think he's really gone for good this time?" Raph throws him the portal stick.

"The Shredder is seldom gone for long," Splinter answers.

"He shall return," Karai continues.

"Well, when I get back, I'm gonna zap you all with a giggle-ray Krang invented!" 87 Shredder states, laughing as he runs back to his ship.

"This Shredder's _really_ gone downhill," Amy whispers to her husband and brothers-in-law.

"And rest assured, it will be US who get the last laugh. Grao!" He runs after his partner. "Excuse me."

"Hey! Take us with you!" Bebop and Rocksteady run after them, still tied up.

"We said we was sorry!"

The 80s turtles and Amy stand in front of their counterparts, shaking hands with them. "Take care of yourselves, my brothers...and sister," Leo wishes for them.

"See you 'round the multiverse, bros and sis!" Leonardo calls out as they run up the entrance to the Technodrome. "Hey, maybe when you have your baby, we could visit, Amy!"

"Yeah, we'll be your dimensional babysitters," Raphael jokes and Amy looks uncomfortable.

"Um...sure," Amy says nervously, before mouthing no and shaking her head to the others.

"Good luck!" Michelangelo calls out to her, the others doing the same. She and Leo wave to them and they stop at the tunnel, looking at them one last time.

"It's ninja time!" They cheer and their counterparts glance to each other.

"Turtle power!" They exclaim, the 80s group waving to them as the door closes. The Technodrome disappears and they smile.

"I'm gonna miss those pudge balls," Raph states before turning to his family. "Not."

Donnie turns on the portal stick, sending all of them home...

"I'm gonna miss those wannabes," Prime Donatello says from the rooftop, the Prime group having watched them leave.

"Yeah, I kinda dug the initials on the belt buckles," Prime Michelangelo comments.

"Huh, you would," Prime Raphael scoffs it off. "I could go for a slice, though."

"There's that place on Bleecker," Prime Leonardo reminds them and Prime Amelia sighs, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Guess I'm losing my allowance tonight."

 _We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._ They jump down from the building. _With our friend, we strike hard and fade away into the night._ They travel through the rooftops before jumping and taking on poses.

A comic book cover is finished, labeled as 'Eastman and Laird's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.'

"I think this first issue is coming along rather well. Don't you, Kev?"

"Yeah, I sure do, Pete. Hey, let's get back to this after lunch, huh?"

"Sounds good. Pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza."

Two shadows walk away from more comic book pages that were created. "Oh, I sure hope this thing sells."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing."

And in the future, it would, ultimately creating more universes to come.


	18. Epilogue

**Angel: Pfft, for those of you who thought Chapter 17 was the last one, did you really think I was gonna leave it at that? This is the actual last one and hopefully you guys like this too.**

 _9 months later..._

Leo paces around in the lair, worrying for his wife and upcoming baby. He couldn't go in since Donnie said she needed space. All he could do was hope that she was safe. Her water broke about half an hour ago, and now she was screaming for her life. Donnie was trying to calm her down, to no avail. Raph steps up to his nerve-wracked brother.

"Bro, come on. It's Amy, she'll be fine," He places a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Lia, if you don't calm down, you'll interrupt the process," Donnie says from behind the curtain.

"THEN TELL IT TO GET IT OUT OF ME ALREADY!" She throws something at him and he ducks, cringing.

"Does that sound like she'll be fine?" Leo turns to Raph and he smiles sheepishly, removing his hand.

"This is gonna be a while," Mikey puts down his magazine.

"Okay, Lia, breathe, and...now!"

"AUGGGGH!" Amy lets out a pained grunt and Leo is still pacing. Splinter is meditating, though he was worried as well. Raph stares at the curtain and Mikey is listening to music.

"You bonehead," Raph smacks them off.

"Ow!"

* * *

They had no idea how long they'd been sitting there, but everything around Leo was silence.

"Geez, how long can birth take?" Raph murmurs, placing a hand on his cheek. Suddenly, they hear a small cry and Amy's screaming comes to a stop. They all gasp, turning to the curtain.

"It's finally out," Donnie says happily, Amy panting tiredly. Donnie comes out of the curtain, smiling at them. "You guys can see them."

Leo rushes in first and pushes the curtain...to see a healthy-looking Amy. She's sitting on the hospital bed with the happiest smile on her face. The others peek in and gasp. Leo steps up to her slowly, registering the fact that they now have a child.

"It's a girl," Amy reveals softly and Leo presses his forehead against hers, silently happy that she's okay. He looks down at his daughter, who has Amy's skin and hair, but her eyes are shaped like Leo's with her slightly rose-colored cheeks. She looks small in her blanket and the others gather around as her eyes are closed.

"Wow...she looks just like you," Raph smiles at her.

"My granddaughter..." Splinter touches her forehead.

"She's so cute and tiny~" Mikey coos and Donnie cleans himself off.

"So, do you have a name yet?" He wonders, touching the baby's hand.

"No..." Amy shakes her head. "But we'll come up with something."

"Hana."

They turn to Leo, who's mesmerized by his new daughter. "It means flower in Japanese. That's...the best way to describe her."

Amy smiles at him. "Hana...it suits her. Do you wanna hold her?"

Leo slowly holds out his arms and Amy carefully hands the child over. As soon as she's in Leo's arms, she opens her eyes, which are blue like his.

"She's awake!" Mikey murmurs and Leo looks like he was about to cry. His heart warmed with such delight at the glorious sight before him. She seems so tiny and fragile that any false move, he'd damage her.

"Hey there, Hana. It's me...your father."

Hana smiles and touches his finger, gripping it. He felt like his heart was gonna melt right then and there. Leo looks at his wife, who's smiling.

"Hey Hana. Say cheese," Mikey snaps a photo on his Shell Cell and Hana, ever curious, reaches out to the Shell Cell. Leo chuckles down at her.

"Ames...thank you."

"For what?" Amy asks in confusion as she looks at Hana, who plays with the tips of her fingers.

"You gave me the greatest gift I could ever want...the two of you."

Amy gives him a smile and he pecks her lips. "Okay, big bro, let us see the newest member," Raph holds out his hands and Leo hugs Hana close to his plastron, shielding her.

"No."

"Leo," Amy gives him a look, "Come on."

"I can't, she's...just precious."

Amy glances at her family members and shakes her head. "Just...give Hana to Raph and suck it up. You get to raise her anyway."

"Fine," Leo sighs in defeat and hands Hana to Raph. "Be careful with her."

"Dude, I got this," Raph rolls his eyes and Hana lets out a small laugh. "See, she already likes her Uncle Raphie."

"I'm sending April some pictures," Donnie snaps some pics, running over to his computer.

"And Casey and the girls too!" Mikey types away on his Shell Cell and Splinter turns to Leo and Amy.

"I am just glad you are both well, my child," He bows his head to Amy and she grins, bowing her head back.

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

"Now hand her over. It is the grandfather's turn," Splinter walks up to Raph, the others laughing.

* * *

The very next day, the turtles, Amy, April, Casey, the girls, Splinter, and little Hana are walking deep into the sewers. Amy looks down at Hana as she's wrapped up in her little pink blanket, sleeping peacefully with her thumb in her mouth. The new mother is using a stroller to push her. Taking care of her was harder than it looks. Amy literally had to show Leo a slideshow of how to change a diaper and manually show him for 4 hours. Well, that was part of taking care of a newborn, so he didn't really mind. He had the rest of his life to learn new things and play with her and teach her everything they knew. But Hana wasn't fussy, so that made things a little easier. She never even cried ever since she was born.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Amy asks in slight worry as she comes to a stop. "I don't think I've seen this part of the sewers before and Hana might get scared."

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Donnie waves it off as he's holding a map.

"Yeah, Uncle Mikey will take care of it," Mikey says boastfully.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe you can give her a bath again today."

Mikey laughs nervously, as he failed at doing that. While Hana wasn't fussy, they learned the hard way that she HATES bath time. "No thanks."

"Come on," Leo pushes Amy forward. "We're almost there."

"So have you thought of a middle name yet?" Lily asks skeptically. "Because I was thinking Lily would be a _perfect_ middle-"

"Lily, we went over this," Amy deadpans, "I'm not giving her one so that you guys would insist on naming her after you."

"Boo, you're no fun," Lily pouts, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and you're a traitor! I was gonna ask," Casey tells her.

"Case, don't worry. I got a bet going on that they'll name the next one after one of us," Raph jerks a thumb at Leo and Amy.

"We can hear you," Amy rolls her eyes and they cringe.

"We're here!" Mikey cheers as they stand in front of a...sheet. Leo moves her forward, covering her eyes with a blindfold.

"What the shell? Why are we in the middle of nowhere and why do I need to be blindfolded?" Amy demands as Leo takes Hana from her.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Donnie assures her and she's pushed inside a tunnel, sliding down it.

"Whoa!" She attempts to steady herself and Leo pulls Hana as close as he could with a stroller to protect her. Mikey hollers as he pumps his fists and they land on the ground. Amy didn't know how long the fall was before she stands up. Leo smiles at the environment.

"Okay..." April undoes the blindfold and Amy gasps sharply. In front of her is a place like the lair, but decorated differently. Little lights are used to light it up and there's a living room in front of her. There's a huge TV in front of the couch along with a black coffee table. She looks up at the ceiling, seeing stairs to other rooms and looks around in amazement.

"Wow...it almost looks like the old lair before we went to 2105..." She turns to Leo, "But wait, why are you showing me this?"

"We found it on Donnie's blueprints," Leo smiles at her. "It's our new home."

"New home?" She asks in shock, turning to the others. "But you didn't have to do that, I only said-"

"We know," Raph interrupts. "But Hana should be raised near the surface," He points up to a manhole cover in the ceiling, which leads to Times Square. "You got all the space ya need, and a nursery for her too."

"And a kitchen, and a garage, and-" Lily covers his mouth to stop him.

"And I created a tunnel path so that we can visit each other all the time," Donnie points to his blueprints and Amy sees a short tunnel that leads to the lair. "Besides, you need access to everything you need for Hana."

Amy smiles happily at them and Leo places a hand on her shoulder. "I...wanted to surprise you."

"It worked," She kisses his cheek softly. "Thank you..."

"Let's celebrate with pizza!" Melina cheers and they all holler in agreement before Amy shushes them, looking at a sleeping Hana. They cheer softer and Amy looks around the lair with a smile. It wasn't what she expected, but it was already like home.

With her family.

 **Angel: Okay, NOW the story is over XD But the turtles' and Amy's story is far from over! And, to celebrate me finishing this, I'll give you all some Amy facts for the new series.**

 **1: Amy is 14 1/2 years old. I did this so she wasn't older than Raph, but older than Leo, because Raph is the only turtle who's 15.**

 **2: Amy gets her looks inspired by Meg from Hercules and her personality is similar to Daria. Only slightly, though. I wanted her to be different from her previous counterparts.**

 **3: Her voice actor is Tracy Grandstaff, who also voiced Daria.**

 **4: Her relationship with Leo will be similar to Cat Noir and Ladybug, because why not XD.**

 **5: Amy will have a motorcycle like Raph did in 2003.**

 **6: Amy will be working at a bakery all by herself, similar to Marinette's parents from Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **7: Unlike her other counterparts, 2018 Amy does NOT have ice powers. She will get a different type of powers.**

 **8: She will have a pet pig named Chewbacon, which is obviously a reference to Chewbacca.**

 **9: Amy's mother will be present permanently, but not as you think...there be waiting afoot.**

 **10: 2018 Amy is the first counterpart to have siblings that are no longer with her.**


	19. AN

**Angel: Hey guys, just wanted to let all the fans out there know that I've released Rise of TMNT with Amy in it! You'll find it in the Ninja Turtles category, not the TMNT one because they don't have the section for 2018,** _ **yet**_ **if Fanfiction plans on doing it.**


End file.
